Silent Screams
by blahblahHOBO
Summary: Kagome is forced to participate in a game where students must kill each other until 1 is left, can inuyasha find kagome and save her from death and the hell ridden pits of insanity?
1. Default Chapter

"Baka! I hate you!" tears poured down Kagome's face as she screamed at Inuyasha. "Wench! What the hell did I do now?!" "You know very well what you did and DIDN'T do! I'm going home!" "WHAT??? YOU CAN'T LEAVE! WHAT ABOUT THE SHARDS????" Inuyasha mentally slapped himself 'God why can't I just tell her I want her to stay?' Kagome's anger melted off her face "oh, I see," she said softly, "that's all I'm good for is it?" her voice was deadly calm. Inuyasha backed slowly away from her, "K-kagome, a-are you o-okay, y-your scaring me a-a little," Kagome looked up at him, her eyes blazing "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU WENCH!" Kagome raced off grabbing her bag in the process. 'God Inuyasha! Why do you always ruin everything! Did you actually think I wouldn't mind you kissing Kikyou?' tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She mentally cursed herself 'Baka! Don't cry! He's not worth it! He doesn't care about you! Forget him!' Kagome nodded to herself. She would return home and live a normal life like a normal girl. Kagome raised her voice to a shout "I-I'm not coming back Inuyasha, I-I'm leaving for the last time!" her voice cracked as she said this. She reached the well and jumped in for the last time. 'Goodbye Inuyasha' she thought sadly 'I loved you, but you did not return my love, I can't stay with you knowing you will always love Kikyou.'  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground staring up at the sky. 'I-is she really gone? What did I do to make her so upset?' Kagome's last words ran through his head "I-I'm not coming back Inuyasha, I-I'm leaving for the last time!" the mournful melody played and replayed itself. 'WHAT DID I DO?' Inuyasha's eyes widened briefly. 'D-did she see me with Kikyou? DAMN!' Inuyasha stood slowly and tossed his head back closing his eyes. His silvery hair swayed softly in the breeze. "KAGOME! COME BACK! COME BACK! Come back.....come.back to me" his cry dwindled down to a whisper as he dropped to his knees. He hung his head as a single tear cascaded down his cheek. "I'm sorry." His whispered apology would never reach Kagome for it was whisked away by the wind and consumed by the oncoming darkness.  
  
"MOM! GRANDPA! SOTA! I'M HOME!" Kagome's voice rang through the house as she dumped her stuff in her room. No one answered. "Hmmmm, wonder where they are." She said out loud to herself. 'Oh well, I don't mind being alone right now,' she shrugged as she entered the kitchen. On the counter was a note; it read- Kagome, went out to the lake house for the week, be back on Thursday! Love much-Mom. 'Thursday, but don't we have school tomorrow?' once again Kagome shrugged. 'Mom must want to take a break.' Kagome stifled a yawn. "Man, I'm bushed; maybe I should get some sleep". Kagome dragged herself upstairs and onto her bed and immediately fell asleep. 


	2. THE BEGINNING OF THE END

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (listen up!) So everyone knows this is my first fic, so don't be too harsh, please? On the plus side I DO own Inuyasha! I have like, ummmmmmm, 5 of the manga! Yeah *triumphant smile* also, this fic is a cross between in Battle Royale and Inuyasha, so kudos to all those who have seen or read Battle Royale!  
  
Kagome's alarm clock pierced the still silence that hung in the air. Lazily kagome rolled over, her eyes fluttering with sleepiness. 'Damn school,' kagome's irritated thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the annoying alarm clock. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" kagome grabbed the alarm clock and flung it across the room. "Much better," she said, she slowly rose from the intoxicating warmth of her bed and started to get dressed. "I hate school" she muttered to herself. Kagome's head snapped up and a small smile tugged at her mouth "That's right," she said aloud, "today's class 3-b's study trip." Kagome's sour mood lifted at the thought of the trip. 'Oh no!' she thought, 'I've still got to pack!' Kagome scrambled to her closet ramming the door open. Franticly she retrieved her blue sports bag and shoved various items in it. 'Let's see, shirts, shoes, socks, toothbrush, toothpaste, blah blah blah.' Having everything she seemed to need at the moment, Kagome raced down the stairs and out the door to school.  
  
Kagome slid into her seat just as the bell rang. "Whew, I almost didn't make it!" "Psssst, Kagome!" Kagome's turned to face Hojo. "Hi Hojo," Kagome said with little enthusiasm, 'man, doesn't this guy ever give up?' Hojo beamed, "It's good to see you back in school, and how are your planter's warts doing? Are you able to walk alright? Your Grandpa said it was a pretty serious case. He said they had pus coming out and they were really infected." Kagome groaned inwardly, 'Leave it to Grandpa to come up with weird illnesses.' "I'm fine Hojo, thanks for asking though," Hojo beamed, "are you excited for the study trip? I signed you up to be my study buddy, I hope that's okay." "It's fine Hojo" The door to the class room slid open and Mr. Hayashida walked in. "Class, may I have your attention please, thank you. We will proceed to the bus now in an orderly fashion, you may sit where you will, but do not make a nuisance out of yourself once we get settled or I will have to move you, understood?" everyone nodded. "Good let us proceed," Mr. Hayashida turned on his hell and walked out the classroom, students following swiftly. "Kagome come on, let's sit together." Kagome allowed herself to be pulled onto the bus and into a seat by Hojo. She set her bag underneath her seat. As soon as everyone was seated, they were on their way.  
  
Kagome's head shot up, she had fallen asleep. She tried to shake her head clear of the drowsiness, but it was no use. She tried to stand but found she couldn't move her legs. She gathered up her remaining strength and pushed herself into the aisle with her arms. Kagome warily looked around, 'That's strange, everyone is sleeping, shouldn't we be singing songs and playing games and laughing, the bus ride just started.' A sound behind her made Kagome whirl around. The bus attendant was slowly making her way towards Kagome. A trickle of fear and panic ran up Kagome spine, for the bus driver and the bus attendant were wearing gas masks. As Kagome arms gave out and she collapsed, the attendant swooped down and struck Kagome on the head with a crude club, knocking her unconscious.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (if you don't realize it already, I am begging you to review! I need feedback!) AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (listen up!) So everyone knows this is my first fic, so don't be too harsh, please? On the plus side I DO own Inuyasha! I have like, ummmmmmm, 5 of the manga! Yeah *triumphant smile* also, this fic is a cross between in Battle Royale and Inuyasha, so kudos to all those who have seen or read Battle Royale! 


	3. THE SLAUGHTER BEGINS

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU, TO THOSE GREAT GREAT PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM AND TINGLY INSIDE! THANK YOU! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Kagome struggled to lift her head. Her blurry vision cleared and she took in her surroundings. At first glance she thought she was back in school. Bodies of her fellow student's were slumped over the desks and chairs scattered around the room. The bags containing the overnight gear were littered around the room. Kagome slid off her seat and crawled over to Hojo sleeping form. She shook him gently to see if he was alive. "Hojo?" Hojo groaned and wearily opened his lids. His eyes were glazed with confusion. "Kagome, where are we? What happened?" Kagome looked around trying to figure things out, "Honestly, Hojo, I don't know, I think the bus was filled with sleeping gas, and somehow we ended up here." Others were stirring now. "where are we?" "Did you fall asleep too?" "What time is it?" "Was everyone asleep?" "Damn I don't have a watch!" "Do you remember getting off the bus, coming here?" "I don't remember a thing." "This is terrible, I'm scared." "I guess we'll find out soon enough why we are here," Kagome said in a hushed tone. As if on cue the door slid open with a bang and a man strode in, "All right, everyone awake? I hope you all slept well!" The whispers stopped. no one spoke, even the class clowns Yutaka Seto, and Yuka Nakagawa, were speechless.  
  
42 students remaining  
  
Wearing a broad grin the man continued, "All right, all right. Then I shall proceed with the introduction. First of all, I am your new instructor, Kinpatsu Sakamochi." Turning towards the chalkboard he wrote his name in tall vertical letters. 'Is this kind of sick joke?' Kagome thought. Suddenly the class representative, Yukie Utsumi, stood up and said "I don't understand what's going on here." Everyone looked over at Yukie. She continued, "What's going on? We were all in the middle of our study trip? What is going on?" 'Leave it to Yukie to ask what is on everyone's mind.' Kagome said silently. Sakamochi silently considered her questions, Kagome swore she saw a grin flash across his face, "it's simple really, your class has been selected for this year's 'Program'." Someone shrieked.  
42 students remaining Every school student in the Republic of greater Asia knew what the program was. It was even covered in school textbooks from the 4th grade on. Here we will list a quote from the more detailed Republic of Greater East Asia Comcast Encyclopedia: "Program n 1.a listing of the order of events and other information (...) 4. A battle simulation program conducted by our nation's ground defense forces, instituted for security reasons. Officially known as Battle Experiment No. 68 Program. The first program was held in 1947. fifty third- year classes are selected annually to conduct the Program for research purposes. Classmates in each class are forced to fight until only one survivor is left. The final survivor of each class (the winner) is provided with a lifetime pension and a card autographed by the great Dictator."  
  
Kagome almost fainted when she heard Sakamochi said they had been chosen. Kagome had seen last years winner on TV. And felt pity for them, but she had never even considered the possibility of her class being chosen. "your class will be mentioned on the morning news. Of course because the program must be conducted in secret, details will remain disclosed until the end of the game. Now, let's see, ah yes, your parents have been notified." Everyone still seemed lost in a daze. Classmates slaughtering each other? Impossible. Kyoichi Motobuchi, the male class representative, stood up abruptly "T-this can't be true, how could this have happened?" his voice shook and his usually pale face paled even more turning a sickly gray. The man who called himself Sakamochi grinned and shook his head, his long hair swinging in the air. "You seem to have a hard time believing me, well here is something to show you how very real this is." He turned his head towards the door, "I need you guys to come in now!" In response the door slid open and three men came in. they were all wearing camo fatigues and combat boots and tucked under their arms were steel helmets. It was immediately obvious that they were special defense soldiers. They had assault rifles strapped over their shoulders, and Kagome could see automatic pistols tucked in their belts. They were carrying a large, thick nylon sack, resembling a sleeping bag. With a stinging sensation in her throat Kagome thought of her sleeping bag in the feudal era, of how many times she had slept in it, and how she dearly missed her adventures their. Various parts of the bag poked up as if it were stuffed with pineapples. Sakamochi stood by the window as the three men hung the bag on the lectern. Both sides of the bag protruded over the lectern, particularly the side facing the window, and dangled down. 'Perhaps the contents inside are soft.' Kagome said softly. "NO WHISPERING!" Sakamochi screamed. Kagome flinched, "Y-yes sir," she said shakily. Hojo put a reassuring arm around Kagome's shoulders, and soon enough her trembling ceased. "Open the bag!" Sakamochi snapped at one of the soldiers. One approached the lectern from the side of the hall, placed his hand on the zipper, and pulled the bag open. Something drenched in red liquid slid from the partially opened bag. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Before if was fully open, one of the girls in the front row screamed and was immediately followed by the others. Kagome held her breath. She could see the body of her teacher, or now her former teacher, Mr. Hayashida. His glassed were cracked. Only half of his head remained. A gray matter drooped put the exposed skull and was clinging to his remaining hair. Screams erupted from all over the room. Sakamochi called for silence, but the panic was beyond his control. "This is real, this is real this is real," Kagome repeated this over and over, her mind gone completely numb. A single tear ran down her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists. 'WHY?' The silent question echoed in Kagome's head, remaining unanswered. Hojo held Kagome tighter. The soldier holding the bag grasped Hayashida's collar and dragged him upward. Instead of warning shots and the floor, the soldier took his gun and blasted two shots at his head, the remaining skull, skin, and brains, flew off splattering the faces and chests of those is the front row. There was hardly any trace of his head. The echoes of the gunfire subsided. The soldier tossed Hayashida's body to the side of the lectern. No one was screaming.  
42 students remaining  
  
Most of the students timidly returned to their seats, Sakamochi returned to his place by the lectern. Once again the room was silent. Kagome desperately tried to think clearly. The unreal situation had put her in a daze. Her mind was spinning from the horrible sight of Hayashida's corpse and the role it played in this horror show. 'I wish Inuyasha was here, wait, no I don't, he loves Kikyou , I am going to get over him.' Kagome's eyes remained shut but snapped open when she heard the voice of here lifelong friend, Yoshitoki Kuniobu. He half rose from his seat and glared at Sakamochi. "How could you? HOW COULD YOU?" Kagome was shocked; she had never seen Nobu this angry before. Where was the nice calm happy person she used to know? She stared at him, watched the pain, sorrow, and fury flicker in his eyes. Sakamochi just grinned. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Nobu's screams had no effect on Sakamochi. "My dear Yoshitoki, do you really mean that, tsk, tsk, now we can't have you misbehaving now can we?" Sakamochi's smile grew. "If you haven't already noticed, we have placed silver collars around each of your little necks," Kagome reached up to touch the cold metal, 'why didn't I notice this earlier?' she thought. "You see," Sakamochi continued "these state of the art collars are the latest technology, it is 100% waterproof, anti-shock, and, uh-oh, if you try to pull it off, it'll explode," The students that had been fingering their collars immediately dropped their hands. "The collars also have tracking devices so I can monitor your position. The collars also monitor your pulse so we know if you are dead or alive. Misbehave and we will set off the little bomb in your collar so it explodes." Sakamochi grinned wickedly. "Now as you already know, dear Yoshitoki here has been misbehaving before the game has begun, so I think it is time for a demonstration. "NO!" Yukie shouted. "He didn't do anything! DON'T!" Sakamochi took a small remote out of his pocket and pointed it at Nobu's collar, he clicked it. A shrill beeping sound pierced the air. "Better run kids!" Sakamochi laughed. The beeping got faster and faster until it suddenly stopped. Kagome ran forward "NOBU!" she screamed reaching for his hand. BOOM! The collar around Nobu's neck exploded and blood sprayed onto Kagome's face, Nobu's body fell limply to the ground. "Nobu," Kagome whispered softly, dropping to her knees, "Why?" she buried her face in his jacket sobs racking her shoulders, "WHY?" the gaping hole in his neck stopped squirting blood so the only sound in the room was Kagome's sobs. Most of the class looked on silently, pitying Kagome for her lose, but Fumiyo Fujiyoshi ran at Sakamochi. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. Before she could take 3 steps, the soldiers whipped out their guns and pumped bullet after bullet into her frail figure. Her body arched as she was sent flying backward by the high powered bullets. She landed two feet away from Nobu corpse. The room reeked of blood. There was no doubt in anyone's mind now, this game was definitely real.  
  
40 students remaining  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! (it will be even better if you review!) 


	4. A FRIENDSHIP DIES

Authors note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For all people who are a tiny bit confused on what is going on-basically kagome's class has been picked for a game where the students are forced to kill each other off, the rules of the game will be explained in this chapter, oh yeah, the are on an evacuated island, there are no people but there are houses and a general store, and such NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Kagome sat on the floor beside her dead friend's body.  
  
'Think of something happy' she instructed herself. She tried to summon up an image of Sango, but it did not come, she tried to picture Shippo and Miroku, but she couldn't remember them either, at last she tried to remember Inuyasha, but she couldn't. Desperately she tried to think of the memories from the feudal era, but there were none. Each time she tried to summon up a memory an image of a smirking Sakamochi shot into her head. She lifted her bowed head so she could see the man who called himself Sakamochi. He was in the middle of explaining something.  
  
"If this game lasts over four days, the collars will automatically explode," a gasp was heard from the students.  
  
"If anyone tries to leave the island, the collar will explode, got that? Now every end or beginning of the day I will make an announcement announcing those of your classmates who have been killed. Some of you might think killing your classmates is impossible, but remember, there are those among you who are willing to do it."  
  
Everyone was looking around, glancing at the others pale faces. Whenever anyone's gaze met, their eyes would nervously turn toward Sakamochi. It only happened within a matter of seconds, but their expressions were exactly the some: tense and suspicious, wondering who would take part in the killing. Sakamochi continued-  
  
"Now then, let's see, every two minutes a name will be called and that person will proceed out the door grabbing a bag on the way." he gestured towards a rack of green army bags.  
  
"Each bag contains water, bread, compass, watch, map, pen, and a weapon. Weapons range from chopsticks to guns. Each weapon was randomly selected and placed in the bags. Now, shall we begin? The first student is selected from lottery; we will proceed from their, boy girl, boy, got it? Good."  
  
He pulled an envelope out of pocket. He opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"The first one to leave will be.Yoshio Akamatsu. Once you go through the door you will turn right down the hall an proceed to the school exit. Anyone found loitering in the hall will be shot. Hurry up Yoshio!"  
  
Yoshio slowly rose, picking up a green bag as he slowly walked out he door. It sounded like he fell once, nut he got back out as his footsteps faded away.  
  
"Now we will wait two minutes before the next person is called."  
  
In the quiet room several students took a deep, restrained breath.  
  
"Mizuho Inada-your next."  
  
The routine continued ruthlessly on and on like this. But something was different when Sakura Ogawa got up to leave. When passing the desk of her boyfriend, Kazuhiko Yamamoto, she touched the desk and left a piece of paper behind for him, Kagome only hoped Sakamochi did not see. The exchange student Izumi Nanahara was up next. Kagome's thoughts drifted back to the days when she was actually in school. Izumi had never really spoken, she had never smiled, never cried, never showed the slightest interest in anyone. She had no friends, and some of the girls were scared of her. Kagome had tried to become friends with her, but Izumi turned her away. At school Kagome caught glimpses of pain and suffering in her eyes, but if that was what Izumi had been feeling, she never visibly showed it. As soon as Izumi left she re-entered. She shot daggers at Sakamochi with her eyes as she threw her bag at him.  
  
"That is my bag," she said pointing to the middle of the rack.  
  
Sakamochi chuckled,  
  
"Take it."  
  
Izumi grabbed the bag and stalked out shoving a soldier as she did.  
  
"That girl has spirit."  
  
Kagome sat lost in thought, she was so preoccupied she didn't here Sakamochi call her name. Hojo gently shook her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, time to go."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, her eyes blanketed by pain. She nodded.. Hojo helped her to her feet and she little by little made her way to the rack of bags.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
Kagome quickened her pace. All thoughts were gone, she felt hollow. She looked down as a bag was shoved into her hands.  
  
'Let the games begin' she thought sadly.  
  
40 students remaining  
  
Sango leisurely made her way to Kaede's (I think that's how you spell it) hit. She had been off exterminating a demon, and she was back, looking forward to one of Kagome's meals.  
  
'I can't wait to get something warm in my stomach'  
  
Arriving at the intended hut, Sango entered. A gloomy silence hung in the air. Miroku sat huddled with Shippo in his lap. Shippo was whimpering slightly as hushed tears rolled down his cheeks. "What happened?" Sango asked, worry and panic etched in her voice.  
  
No one answered her. She made her way around the hut, looking for some indication of why everyone was disheartened. A small statue in a corner of the hut caught Sango's eye.  
  
'Wonder what this is." She thought.  
  
She made her way towards it. A note was pinned to the side of the statue, it read-  
  
Sango, I have left; I do not expect to ever return. I cannot stay when I know I can never be happy, I was never meant to live or love in your time. This statue is for you, it represents our friendship. If you write your name on one side, and mine on the other, then bury it when no one is looking, our friendship will never break. I will never be totally gone, I will always be with you, all you have to do is look, I will miss you very much, you were like a sister to me. Love always, Kagome.  
  
By the end of the note Sango was crying. She looked at the statue; it was two figures with their arms wrapped around each other. It was carved out of an old oak tree. A part of the note had caught Sango's attention, the part that read-I was never meant to live or love in your time. Awareness dawned on Sango and a single word formed in her head-Inuyasha. He had done something, she could tell. Kagome sounded so heartbroken in her note. She sounded so final. A boiling hatred welled up into Sango's chest. She growled.  
  
'I kill him!' she thought wickedly, 'but first,' her thoughts softened as she looked down at the statue, 'I will fulfill Kagome's last request.  
  
She carved her name onto one side with a carving knife that she retrieved from her bag. As she finished writing Kagome's name, the solid statue split in half. Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"W-what happened, the statue was so firm. Why did it break?"  
  
Little did Sango know all memory of feudal Japan had crumbled in Kagome's mind. She had forgotten completely of the place and people that she cared for. She was blank.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his usual spot in his usual tree. Thoughts of Kagome danced in and out of his head. He wallowed in self pity. His thoughts were interrupted as a cry of fury and grief rose and fell. Inuyasha jumped up. The cry had come from Kaede's hut.  
  
'What's wrong?' he thought franticly, 'that sounded like Sango!'  
  
He jumped from the tree and wove his way towards the sobbing his sensitive ears picked up. His sharp nose picked up the all too familiar scent of fresh tears. As he entered he saw Sango hunched over. Her body shaking violently.  
  
"Sango, what in the seven hells happened?"  
  
Sango's head whipped around. Inuyasha was almost knocked over by the infuriated aura that was resonating from Sango.  
  
"You! What the hell did you do to Kagome? Why did she leave?"  
  
Sango's harsh voice was etched with so much pain and fury that Inuyasha took an apprehensive step back. The air held the acrid smell of blood. Inuyasha glanced down at Sango's hands. They were clutching the broken statue so tightly, the wood was cutting into her flesh, drawing blood. Inuyasha still stood in the doorframe, ashamed.  
  
"Something has happened to Kagome." Came Sango's infuriated whisper.  
  
Inuyasha raised his head, a panicked look on his face.  
  
"What? How do you know? What has happened? Is she okay?"  
  
Sango threw the statue at Inuyasha in a blind rage.  
  
"Our friendship is gone!!!!!!! It is broken! Something happened I can feel it!" Sango doubled over sobbing.  
  
Inuyasha relaxed.  
  
"Feh. Just because you feel something has happened, doesn't mean it has."  
  
With that Inuyasha strode out of the hut leaving behind a heartbroken Sango.  
  
"BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
That was the last thing he heard before he fled.  
  
Stupid Inuyasha! He should have listened to Sango. Tsk, tsk. Please review!!!!!!! Please? 


	5. A RAIN OF TORTURE

Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyou, his vision blurry. She reached out to embrace him.  
  
"Inuyasha." she called "Come Inuyasha."  
  
"NO!!" Inuyasha swung his claws at her, tearing a huge gash in her stomach. She staggered back, while she did his vision cleared and Kikyou was in fact Kagome. Inuyasha ran forward as her blood drenched body crumpled to the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
She looked up, betrayal and confusion overriding her features.  
  
"Why? Why didn't you protect me? You were supposed to save me!"  
  
A single tear ran down her blood stained cheek. Her head fell limply to the side as the rest of her life drained from her. Inuyasha stood staring at her lifeless body. He felt her blood on his hands.  
  
'I killed her.she is dead because I couldn't protect her.from myself.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up screaming kagome's name. He couldn't breath, he clutched at his chest. At last he caught his breath.  
  
'I-it was just a-a dream. Still, it felt so real. Maybe Sango was right; I have an easy feeling, maybe I should go get Kagome'  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, only to come face to face with a very livid Sango.  
  
"You will go and get her, and you will go now."  
  
Sango's voice was deadly and she had a murderous glint in her eyes. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and twisted it around.  
  
"OWWWWW! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just making sure you go and get her."  
  
Sango, still twisting Inuyasha's arm, forced him to the old bone eaters well.  
  
"You shall not return if Kagome is not with you! Understand?"  
  
Inuyasha whimpered slightly and nodded. Sango was scarring him more the he let on. Sango released his arm and shoved him rather roughly into the well.  
  
"Good-bye Inuyasha and good-luck." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat, couched in the bushes. Her weapon had been a hybrid between a bow and a rifle- were they called bow guns? She had also been supplied with many metal arrows. She silently observed the person coming out of the building, the bow gun poised to shot.  
  
'Mayumi Tendo,'  
  
Without any hesitation, Kagome shot an arrow straight at her. As the arrow pierced directly through her neck, she let out a small, yet audible cry. Her eyes opened wide as she fell to the ground. Kagome felt no guilt for what she had done. She had cleaned out all emotions and all memories. Kagome stood quickly and dashed to Mayumi's bag. She picked it up and swiftly and ran away.  
  
39 students remaining ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was not the only one taking part in the killing. Izumi Nanahara leisurely hunted down students and slaughtered them mercilessly. She came upon the hunched figure of Yoshio Akamatsu, the first student to leave. Her weapon had been a Smith & Wesson Military. The pistol was currently hidden in the back of her shorts, (she never bothered with a uniform). As she approached the hunched form, she could hear little whimpers.  
'Pathetic' she thought bitterly.  
  
Ever so softly Izumi began to sing, just barely loud enough for Yoshio to hear.  
  
"Total slaughter,  
Total slaughter,  
I won't leave a single man alive,  
La de da de die  
Genocide,  
La de da de dud,  
Ocean off blood,  
Let's begin,  
The killing time,"  
  
Yoshio whirled around, eyes wide with panic and fear,  
  
"W-what do y-you w-want?"  
  
Izumi rolled her eyes. Cautiously she reached behind her to grasp the handle of the Smith & Wesson as she advanced on Yoshio.  
  
'This will be easy.'  
  
"Oh.I'm so glad I've found some one, I've been so scarred." She sounded so convincing, and her expression helped her act a lot. Yoshio lost his panicked look and relaxed.  
  
'This guy is so easy' Izumi smirked to herself. 'I feel kinda bad having to kill him.'  
  
"What weapon did you get?" Yoshio asked, "I got a scythe; don't think that will do me any good though."  
  
"Oh, yes, it WON'T do you any good, dead people have no use for weapons."  
  
Izumi's voice had lost its innocent lost child tone, and her eyes lost their wide frightened roundness.  
  
"W-what do y-you mean?" Yoshio picked his stutter back up.  
  
Izumi smirked and whipped out her gun. She blasted two shots directly into his head. Blood splattered every where, as Yoshio's bloodied corpse fell to the ground.  
  
"Poor guy thanks so much for the scythe though."  
  
Her pearly white teeth and porcelain skin glowed in the soft moonlight that filtered through the trees. She calmly wrenched the scythe from under Yoshio's massive body and strode off into the darkness, looking for more prey.  
38 students remaining ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!!!!!!! Do you guys want me to describe every death or just some of them? Should Izumi and Kagome team up? What do you think? Review and let me know. Oh yah..if it's not too much trouble, I have a favor to ask of my wonderful stupendous magnificent reviewers! If you read and review other stories, could you recommend this story to others? I really need all the reviews I can get! I would appreciate it a lot! Thanks to all my reviewers so far! Spread the word! 


	6. THE SMELL OF BLOOD

Authors note!!!! So everyone knows, the parents did NOT agree to their children participating in the program! They were not informed until AFTER the students arrived at the island! If the parents rebelled against the government, they were immediately killed! Sorry I didn't mention that before. Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Kagome sat huddled in an abandoned house she had found. Her body temperature had dropped dramatically and she was shaking uncontrollably. Her bow gun lay beside her, an arrow ready incase she needed to use it. Her senses had sky rocketed and she was aware of every change that occurred around her. A small rustle from outside brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
'Wonder who that could be.'  
  
Kagome pulled herself into a crouching position, her bow gun in her hands, poised to shoot. The door to the house creaked open, Kagome hid in the shadows, observing the silhouette in the doorway. The figure paused, searching the room, thinking it was empty, he/she turned and motioned others to follow. Kagome groaned inwardly as 3 more figures appeared. It was the school gang.  
  
'Great, it's Haidekai Kamai, Ryuhei Sasagawa, Hiroshi Kuronaga, and Mitsuru Numai.'  
  
Kagome pulled out the knife she had found in Mayumi Tendo's bag. She watched in silence as the 4 boys shoved and joked with each other.  
  
'Ignorant fools; they have no idea how loud they are being.'  
  
Staying hidden in the shadows Kagome stood. She crept closer to the boys holding the bow gun in her right hand and the knife in the left. She had caught them utterly off guard. She smirked as she aimed and threw the knife. It landed squarely in the forehead of Haidekai Kamai with a soft thud. He body swayed slowly back and forth. He tried to see the knife implanted in his head, the effort made his head arch back. Suddenly he rutted to the ground in a small heap. The others looked around frantically, not knowing where the dagger had come from. Kagome noiselessly crept away to a new position; her bow gun throbbed in her hands, calling for blood.  
  
'Now for the next one.'  
  
The first arrow silently exploded from the gun, piercing the first the chest of Ryuhei, another brought down Hiroshi. Now only Mitsuru was left. Kagome steeped from the shadows in to the pool of blood. He stood frozen, terror cemented on his features.  
  
"K-kagome.y-you did this?" his whisper was barely perceptible.  
  
Kagome just stood staring at him. She slowly raised her gun and shot an arrow at his head. Blood splattered on her white shirt as she watched him die.  
  
"Baka," she said. She spat on him. "I despise you."  
  
With that she turned, gathered the scattered weapons, and left the house of death.  
  
34 students remaining  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha slowly climbed out of the well, he ached all over.  
  
'Damn Sango, you're dead when I get back!'  
  
Once out of the well house Inuyasha sniffed the air. He could smell blood, lots of blood. The smell was faint, but he was certain.  
  
'That is NOT my concern right now,' (OH HOW WRONG HE IS!! HA-HA!)  
  
Inuyasha made his way to Kagome home. He first looked to the window, which was usually spilling with cheery light; it was now dark as death.  
  
"How odd" Inuyasha thought aloud, "Guess she's downstairs."  
  
He walked around the house to the front door and walked in. he didn't bother with a knock or doorbell. As soon as he walked he was aware of someone's presence. He walked into the living room, only to find Kagome's mom slumped over on the couch, tears leaking from her puffy eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, what's wrong?" Inuyasha's voice was dripping with alarm.  
  
"K-kagome.." She began to say, but then her voice faded off.  
  
"What about Kagome? What happened to her?" Inuyasha panic was growing  
  
"She was picked for the program." Sota appeared behind Inuyasha his face blank as he continued to speak, "The program is a game the government has created, and each year a 9th grade class is picked to participate. In this game the students are forced to kill each other off until there is only one survivor. If they do not participate, or the game exceeds a time limit, the collars put on their necks explode and there is no winner. The game is held on an evacuated island, no one knows where until the game is over. This year Kagome's class was picked."  
  
At the last statement, Sota's monotone faded and his voice cracked, his mask cracked and his face contorted with sorrow. He broke down as sobs racked his small shoulders. Inuyasha stood in stunned silence as the information processed in his head. Kagome+game=DEATH.  
  
"NO! We have to do something! We can't let her die like this!" Inuyasha was now thoroughly panicking.  
  
"I-Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi's soft voice pried its way into Inuyasha's thoughts. "Please, please, go save Kagome, she needs you.." Once again her voice faded away.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly remembered the blood that softly blanketed the air. He nodded to himself as he raced out of the shrine.  
  
"I'll find you Kagome! I promise!" (Authors note: will he fulfill his promise? It makes you wonder huh?) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning students! Having fun! Seems as if at least one of you is seeing as 6 of your fellow classmates have been killed!" Sakamochi's cheerful voice rang out from loudspeakers placed around the island. "Now for the list of the deceased: Haidekai Kamai, Ryuhei Sasagawa, Hiroshi Kuronaga, Mitsuru Numai, Yoshio Akamatsu, AND Mayumi Tendo. Now children, listen up! This is important! As a precaution we have set up a, well, a sort of boundary around the school. If you come within 200 meters of it, your collar will automatically explode! So stay away if you value you lives. That's all for now, I will make another announcement later! Keep up the good work!" with that, Sakamochi's voice was cut off abruptly.  
  
Izumi stood from her crouched position and began to slink among the trees towards Kagome's new hiding place. It had taken her awhile to hunt her down, but at last Izumi had found the one she was looking for. Izumi had seen the change in Kagome and decided to test her.  
'This girl could be useful to me, and I could be useful to her. But she is also a big threat.'  
  
Izumi stopped her train of thought as she came upon a sleeping Kagome. She crept over to her figure, while pulling her newly acquired scythe, and.  
  
34 students remaining ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note! I thought this was a good place to stop it. I am trying to write a chapter a day, so bear with me. I almost wasn't able to write this chapter due to computer difficulties! Thanks to all the reviewers! I really, really, really appreciate your input! UNTIL NEXT TIME! GOOD-BYE! 


	7. ALLIANCE OF MISTRUST

Authors note!!!!!!!!! Well, I can't really think of anything to say, so um..oh yeah! Thanks to all people who had ever reviewed! And.if any one would like me to review their stories, I would be happy to do so! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Izumi stopped her train of thought as she came upon a sleeping Kagome. She crept over to her figure, while pulling her newly acquired scythe, and flung it over her sleeping form, smack dead in the middle of Mitsuko Souma's chest. Her eyes opened wide as she staggered backwards.  
  
'Damn, I missed her heart,'  
  
Mitsuko grasped the handle of the scythe and ripped it out. Her widened eyes now narrowed into tiny slits.  
  
"UGLY! THAT HURT! YOU."  
  
Her angry shouts were interrupted by a mildly pleasant tapping sound. Sure, it was different, but something about the pulse of 950 bullets ignited every minute resembled the tapping of an old typewriter you'd find in an antique store.  
  
Mitsuko was still standing. She couldn't see under her school uniform very clearly, but there were four finger-sized holes running from her chest down to her stomach. Her back, for some strange reason, had two large can-sized holes. Her right hand holding a Walther PPK was trembling by her waist. Her eyes were starring up towards the North Star. But given how bright the moon was, the star wasn't visible.  
  
Kagome was sitting up holding a crude clump pf metal resembling a dessert bow with a handle. It was an Ingram M10 submachine gun.  
  
She said, "You woke me up."  
  
As if she'd anticipated these words, Mitsuko crashed forward. As she fell, his head hit a rock and bounced up five centimeters.  
  
Kagome sat still for a moment, then she got up and approached Mitsuko's corpse. She gently touched the bullet ridden body with her left hand, as if checking for something.  
  
This was no emotional response. She didn't feel anything, no guilt, no grief, no pity-not a single emotion. She simply wanted to know how a human body reacted after being shot. No, she merely thought,  
  
'It might not be such a bad idea to know.'  
  
Off in the distance, three explosions could be heard. Following the explosions was a chorus of gunfire. After a few seconds, all was silent. No one but Kazuo Kiriyama knew that 6 more students had just met their death.  
  
27 students remaining  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izumi still stood behind Kagome, watching her closely. She slowly drew the Smith & Wesson she had tucked into her shorts and pointed it at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome," she called softly, "Kagome, drop your gun and turn around, I wish to speak with you. Unless you would like me to shoot you in the head, I suggest you drop your gun and face me. I promise you if I shoot, I will not miss."  
  
Kagome turned slowly, gun still in hand, and stared at Izumi.  
  
"I do not fear death." She said her voice emotionless.  
  
"I can see that," Izumi smirked. "By the way you killed that slut; I'd say you don't fear killing either."  
  
Kagome just stood staring. She cocked her head to the side, "Have I seen you before? I don't mean during school."  
  
Izumi scowled, "You probably have seen me before, I was all over the god damned news two years ago."  
  
Kagome's curiosity grew, "Why?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Anyway, I came here to talk to you, I could help you and you could help me if we stick together, what do you say?"  
  
Kagome considered this for a minute, "How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"You don't." Izumi replied simply. "We help each other or we kill each other, you seem to take this game seriously. What do you say; are you with me, or against me?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'm with you."  
'But as soon as everyone else is dead, I will dispose of you.'  
  
"Glad to hear it," Izumi lowered her gun. "Let's go, Sakamochi will be making an announcement soon."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
With that, Kagome and Izumi took off into the brush. Off in the distance, another explosion was heard, closer this time. The detonation was followed by a blood curdling scream. Kagome and Izumi just shrugged. Sakura Ogawa and Kazuhiko Yamamoto had just been killed together.  
25 students remaining ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good afternoon children! I am pleased with the progress you have been making, I am very proud of you!" Sakamochi's voice bellowed from all the loud speakers. "Now, for those dead:  
  
Sakura Ogawa Kazuhiko Yamamoto Mitsuko Souma Yukie Utsumi Yuko Sakaki Haruka Tanizawa Chisato Matsui Satomi Noda and Yuka Nakagawa,  
  
Now then, I am very proud! Keep up the good work!"  
  
With that Sakamochi's voice was silenced and the whole island went quiet.  
  
25 students remaining  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!! Okay, I was going to out Inuyasha in this chapter, but I decided to save it for the next chapter! If any one has any advice for the next chapter, I would be glad to hear it. I mean your opinion matters! Also, Kagome can't use her miko powers to get her collar off because it'll blow up and she would die. Plus I have other plans for the collar. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I have to get at least one review before I write the next chapter! (I am trying not to be greedy) PLEASE REVIEW! DO IT FOR INUYASHA OR KAGOME! Thanks in advance!  
  
Does anyone know Hojo's last name? If you do, could yah tell me? I would really appreciate it! Thanks! Until next time! 


	8. WISHES TO FORGET

Authors note!!!! Ah! I don't know Hojo's last name! How am I supposed to kill him when there is no last name for the announcements? What should I do, I was going to kill Hojo in this chapter (I probably will still). Oh well..ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
"Izumi, give me your gun."  
  
Izumi stared at Kagome, giving her a; you-think -I'm-stupid-you'd-kill-me- in-an-instant look.  
  
"I'll trade you guns, my Ingram M10 submachine gun for your Smith & Wesson pistol. Okay?"  
  
"And just why would you want o do that, you gun is a lot more powerful?!"  
  
"I just like yours better is all."  
  
"Oh, okay, here."  
  
Izumi handed her pistol to Kagome, and in return, Kagome handed her machine gun to Izumi. After the exchange, they sat in silence. Kagome turned to study Izumi. She sat huddled, her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. 'She always looks so sad,' thought Kagome, 'she's ordinary, the type of beautiful dangerous ordinary that you just can't stay away from. She's like an angel from the underworld, or like a devil from paradise.'  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as Izumi began to speak.  
  
"I hate this game, before I came to this school, last year, I was in ninth grade. I flunked out and had to repeat a year. I missed too much school. I was in class 7-b last year. I hated that class."  
  
Kagome thought hard for a second,  
  
'7-b why does that sound so familiar?'  
  
Kagome gasped, that was the class picked for the program last year.  
  
"Then that means."  
  
"Yup, I was the survivor of the god damned game. You think that the winner of a previous game would be exempt from all the others, but just look, her I am. I lost everyone that mattered to me because of this stupid government, when this is over I swear I will find some way to make them fall. I will bring down this f***ing country if it's the last thing I live to do. I have a way off this island; I'll tell you when the time is right."  
  
Kagome sat in silence, processing the information Izumi had just supplied. He head was spinning.  
  
"I'm sorry you lost everyone, I know how you feel, losing the people you love. But I've learned to forget. I have no memory of my past; all that is clear to me is the present, what I'm doing right now. All I'm trying to do is survive. I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS! NOT HERE! NOT IN THIS STUPID GAME!"  
  
Izumi smiled, a real smile,  
  
"You have more spirit then you let on Kagome, you know that?"  
  
Suddenly a line of explosions were triggered. One after another, at least twenty. As the small explosions stopped a huge explosion shook the ground. Izumi sat up immediately.  
  
"It's Kazuo, it has to be, he's the one who signed up for fun; we had one to, in the game last year."  
  
Another huge explosion erupted. Soon all the booms stopped. How many had died, no one knew, but were soon to find out during Sakamochi's announcement.  
  
7 students remaining  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the icy cold water. His clothing thoroughly soaked. He had to swim to this cursed island. But he had done it without hesitation, the air getting thicker with the smell of fresh blood by the minute.  
  
'I have to find Kagome!'  
  
Inuyasha thought feverishly. He started to run, weaving in and out of the trees, trying to pick up Kagome's scent. He sniffed,  
  
"Yes! There it is!"  
  
A current of air had brought Kagome's scent swirling up to his nose. He instantly took off in the direction in which it was coming from. He ran swiftly until he came upon a clearing. He stopped suddenly, peering through the trees to see the occupants. There were two people. One on closer inspection was Hojo, he looked terrified. The other was a very bloody Kagome. Inuyasha heart skipped a beat as Kagome began to speak, but as soon as her voice reached his ears his heart darkened. There was no emotion, no soul, just emptiness.  
  
"Hojo, you are a stupid ignorant fool. You never give up! Couldn't you see I was never interested in you? I will have no regrets killing you,"  
  
With that, Kagome lunged at Hojo, who instantly dropped his terrified look, he dodged Kagome first slice at him easily. (She was using a knife; her gun was tucked into her skirt.)  
  
"So, Kagome, I see you are playing this game for real, well, so am I, unfortunately for you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as he brought out a CZ75. He raised the gun and shot three times. Kagome was able to dodge two, but the third pierced her arm. Luckily it went right through the left arm, coming out the other side.  
  
"You know how to use a gun well, but not well enough it would seem,"  
  
Kagome's insult didn't faze Hojo at all. Kagome attacked from a different angle. She threw the knife at Hojo, distracting him, and then she whipped out the Smith & Wesson and lodged four bullets into Hojo's skull. The tissue, skull and brain flew apart. Gray matter splattered onto Kagome's already blood soaked blouse. She shrugged it didn't make any difference to her.  
  
Inuyasha stood gaping at the scene laid before him. How could his sweet innocent Kagome become so evil and corrupt? His attention was stolen as a frail figure appeared beside Kagome.  
  
"I see you had some fun without me huh? Someone you know?  
  
Kagome nodded, "He's just some stupid guy, he had a crush on me, no matter how many timed I stood him up, he always asked me out again. He never gave up on me. He went to far this time. H-he tried to.." she faded off; a disgusted shiver ran through her.  
  
"I understand what you mean, I hate guys like that. Come on let's go, I bet Sakamochi will be making an announcement any time now."  
  
Kagome nodded again. As they started to leave, Inuyasha found his voice,  
  
"K-kagome," he managed to croak out.  
  
Kagome froze so did Izumi, slowly they turned. Seeing Inuyasha standing there, Kagome's mind began to glaze over. She looked at him confused.  
  
"Do you know him Kagome?" asked Izumi, her gun pointed directly at his heart.  
  
"I-I don't remember."  
  
Kagome's words tore at his heart,  
  
"Kagome, you don't remember me? What about Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Kaede? Anything about Feudal Japan?"  
  
He was desperate to make her remember. Izumi turned to Kagome,  
  
"You were kept alive by choosing to forget, do you wish to remember?"  
  
Her voice was soft and soothing. Kagome relaxed. She was beginning to remember. The scene in which she had parted with Inuyasha flashed through her mind.  
  
"NO!" she shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! I WANT TO FORGET! I WANT TO FORGET!"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, why did she want to forget? Was she still upset?  
  
"I loved you Inuyasha, but you were unable to return my love. Your heart belongs to another. I do not wish to remember you; I do not wish to remember the heartbreak you bestowed upon me. I wish to forget." A single tear ran down her blood splattered cheek. "I will not shed but a single tear for you. That is all I will give you. I will not cry for you, but for the love I felt for you." She slowly raised her gun and pointed it at Inuyasha. "I want you to leave, and to never come back. I wish to not remember you. Leave now."  
  
Inuyasha tried desperately to hold back his tears as he watched Kagome walk away, but they forced their way out. He remembered his promise to Sango, to not come back without Kagome. He wondered if he would have to break that promise.  
  
6 students remaining  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!!! What do you think of the story so far? Will you please review? Please? Please? Please? Tell me how you think the story should end. 


	9. SECRETS REVEALED

Authors note!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HI! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izumi and Kagome sat in silence. Kagome was shivering with cold and her wound where Hojo had shot her was burning horribly, even though it was bandaged. The temperature had plummeted.  
  
She felt something being draped around her shoulders, blocking out the cold. She turned to see Izumi placing her jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"I-izumi, y-you don't h-have to d-do th-that." Kagome's teeth clattered together violently.  
  
"No that's okay," she chuckled softly, "you need it more then I do."  
  
Kagome didn't argue anymore. She was too cold.  
  
"So, who was this Inuyasha guy anyways?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"No," she chuckled again, "I just heard you whisper his name."  
  
"Oh, he is just what you would call an old acquaintance. An insensitive, mean, rude, stupid, jerk."  
  
"He didn't look human, you know with the dog ears and the fangs and the yellow eyes, not to mention the clothes and the sword. Oh, and he wasn't wearing shoes.and"  
  
She was cut off by Kagome, "No sense lying to you, he's a demon, or, at least half a demon."  
  
Izumi nodded.  
  
"I guess you haven't exactly been leading a normal live, crossing between eras like that. How do you get there; a well perhaps?"  
  
Kagome turned to stare at Izumi; her mouth was hanging open slightly.  
  
"H-how do you know that?" she asked softly.  
  
Izumi pulled her knees to her chest and considered her question for a moment.  
  
"Before I came to Tokyo, I lived in Kyoto. That was when I had parents. We lived on a shrine, and on the shrine we had an old well house. My family and I, well, we were always different. Other parents didn't approve of me because I was never really at school. The fact of it was; I was rarely in this era."  
  
Kagome's eyes bulged out. Izumi continued.  
  
"You see, I was always jumping through the well to go to the feudal era. I was really surprised when Inuyasha showed up, I recognized him immediately, but I doubt he remembered me." She took a breath and continued.  
  
"You see, when I visited the feudal era, I became friends with the priestess Kikyou, but then the whole deal with the Shikon jewel happened and Kikyou died and Inuyasha fell in to an enchanted deep sleep. The day after Kikyou died I came home, only to find my parents dead and the shrine burned."  
  
She choked on her words, on the verge of tears; she remembered the bloodied bodies of those she cared for so well. She remembered the government officials leering faces, she remembered what they had done to her. oh how she remembered.  
  
"The government had killed all my family and destroyed my home. Finally they blew up the well house, destroying my connection to the feudal era. I was severely wounded in the explosion and was put into suspended animation until my wounds healed. I woke up 2 years ago, and ever since then have been searching for a way to return to Feudal Japan."  
  
Izumi's eyes had crammed with pain as she remembered her past.  
  
"When I saw you for the first time at school, my heart skipped a beat, for I thought you were Kikyou. I then remembered she had died and my hopes of seeing her again burned. When this game started I vowed to protect the only person that had made an attempt to befriend me. I never really had any friends except Kikyou, and now you. Thanks."  
  
She suddenly reached over and wrapped Kagome in a bear hug. Kagome hugged right back.  
  
'She has lost so much,' Kagome thought sadly.  
  
"Come, the game is almost finished, we need to find, and slaughter the others before we can escape."  
  
Kagome nodded and stood, brushing herself off. She tilted her head back and breathed in deep. She almost choked when a soft breeze blew in the fresh scent of blood. Her head snapped to Izumi. She nodded as they silently took off together towards the shore.  
  
5 students remaining ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the lighthouse kitchen Kazuo Kiriyama stood over the bloodied corpse of Keita Iijima. Blood oozed from his open mouth, his eyes wide and starring into nothingness.  
  
"Bastard!" a voice behind him growled.  
  
Shinji Mimura and Yutaka Seto advanced toward him. Shinji was clutching at his stomach, were Kazuo had shot him.  
  
"I'll kill you," Yutaka snarled. He lunged at Kazuo, only to make contact with a hidden dagger.  
  
Kazoo twisted the knife and Yutaka moaned. With the strength he had left he swung his elbow and struck Kazuo's lower chin.  
  
Kazuo flew back and slid across the white tabled covered with blood. The blood stain that resembled the Republic of Greater East Asia's national flag now resembled the stripes of the American flag. Simultaneously, the knife in Yutaka's stomach, after tearing off approximately thirty grams of his flesh, was torn out. Blood came bursting out. Yutaka gasped, but immediately turned on his heel and fled to the door leading out to the hall.  
  
Kazuo heard a small yelp, then a thud. Yutaka was now lay dead with a silver arrow embedded in his head.  
  
Kazuo turned to Shinji, who surprisingly was on his knees. A scythe lay entrenched in his back. He struggled desperately to pull it out, but it was no use. He fell softly into the pool of blood gathered around him with a small splash.  
  
3 students left !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE! Surviving students battle it out in the next chapter! Who will win? The suspense is killing me! Review and let me know how you like it so far! REVIEW! 


	10. THE BLOOD BATH ENDS

Authors note!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews! I am always surprised when more show up! It's so great! Woo-hoo! HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Oh yeah, SetsunaFanGirl-if you want to take my story and do whatever to it with your ideas, well, I say GO FOR IT! HAVE FUN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha had been sitting moping for almost 3 hours. He was lost in thought.  
  
'Why would she want to forget? Did I hurt her that bad? What happened to her? Why is she killing all those people? Who was that girl with her?'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as a soft breeze brought the smell of fresh blood mixed with Kagome's scent to his nose. He stood and took off towards the smell of battle immediately.  
  
'Kagome, you better be safe..or else.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kazuo looked around wildly, where were they? He looked up, nothing; he looked to his left, nothing. He looked to his right, nothing.  
  
'No, wait,' he thought to himself.  
  
He looked closer at the dead body belonging to Shinji. He smirked; he had found one of then.  
  
Kagome had hidden herself underneath the bloody corpse, hoping to be concealed. Her eyes widened as she saw Kazuo's smirk.  
  
"Shit!" she whispered.  
  
Kazuo lifted his gun and pointed it at Kagome's head. His fingered tightened on the trigger, but before he could shoot, a small mass crashed into him.  
  
"Izumi!" cried Kagome.  
  
"RUN KAGOME! JUST GO! GET OUT OF HEAR!" Izumi screamed as she struggled to her feat.  
  
Kagome turned to leave, but she spotted Izumi's submachine laying on the ground.  
  
'She has no weapon! She must have thrown this aside when she jumped on Kazuo!' she thought frantically.  
  
Kagome hesitated for a second before diving for the gun. Unfortunately for her, Kazuo saw her movement and shot. A scream followed the shots as blood splattered everywhere. Tears mixed with the blood spilling out of an open wound.  
  
"Why.?"  
  
3 students left  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha heard the scream and the shots. His heart skipped a beat as the scream tore at his heart. The scream belonged to Kagome. Tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill.  
  
'If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do.'  
  
He sped up his speed going to an impossible pace. He burst from the dense forest and sped towards the bloody pool awaiting him in the lighthouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izumi's form lay sprawled on the bloody ground. She coughed once, blood sprayed out of her mouth.  
  
"Why, why did you do that?" Kagome asked softly tears coursing down her pale cheeks.  
  
She gently scooped up Izumi's bloody limp form.  
  
"You ran right into your death. Why did you protect me like that?"  
  
Izumi slowly opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering slightly.  
  
"I didn't do it to die Kagome; I just had to see if I was truly alive. You wished to forget, and it kept you alive, or so you thought. Your memories and emotions died, nut so did your soul. Kagome."  
  
She coughed up more blood,  
  
"Don't lose what I lost 50 years ago."  
  
With that her head fell limply to the side. A small smile fading on her lips, a tear slowly released itself from her eye and tickled down her cheek.  
  
'She couldn't cry in life,' Kagome thought, 'so the angle from the underworld cries in death.'  
  
2 students remaining  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha peered through the door way. Kagome's hunched form sat in the middle a blood bath. A limp figure lay cradled in her arms. Inuyasha sniffed the air, a familiar scent engulfing his nostrils. His eyes widened as he starred at the limp figure,  
  
'C-could that be..Izumi?'  
  
Memories of the past danced through his mind. Izumi had always seemed a bit sad, he remembered, but always cheered at the slightest sign of friendship. Always trying to smile, always so gentle, always so kind, and always so helpful. Always so..alive. He stared unbelieving at the dead body in Kagome's arms. He had never said goodbye to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slowly raised her head to look at Kazuo. A deep growl formed in her throat. Fury and rage flashed in her eyes. She gently placed Izumi on the floor and stood. Light was softly resonating from her body. Kazuo just stared at the glowing figure before him, his face blank.  
  
"You..I will kill you, I will make you suffer, I will make you scream."  
  
Kagome's voice was harsh, dripping with malice.  
  
"You will pay for the pain you have caused."  
  
Kazuo looked amused, "What, you think you are any better then me? You have killed don't deny it. You think the people you killed won't be mourned? Do you think that you haven't caused pain and suffering? Do you?"  
  
"I killed because I had to."  
  
"As did I, think for a moment," he paused, "If I hadn't of killed your friend, don't you think she would have killed me? I was only surviving, just like you."  
  
Kagome looked startled.  
  
"I-I'm as bad as you," she whispered softly. A tear slid down her cheek. Anger once again blazed in her eyes. "I am not like you! I will NOT be like you! I will survive!"  
  
Kagome shone with the light of a thousand angles.  
  
"IZUMI!" she cried, "LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!"  
  
Light burst from Kagome and pierced a startled Kazuo through the chest. He fell to the ground in a small heap. His body glowed softly, little by little turning into dust and trailing away with a non-existent wind.  
  
Kagome sank to the floor, exhausted, in pain, and broken. Inuyasha looked on helplessly. He knew this was not the time to win Kagome back, first, he knew, she must win herself back.  
  
1 student remaining ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note! The story is NOT over! Lots more to go! Well sort of lots..yup. I would write take the advice about writing longer chapters, but I have a limited time on the computer *Grrrr* and I made a commitment to update at least once a day! (Or at least try) hahaaha! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE! 


	11. SMILE

Authors note!!! Listen up this is really important!  
  
HI!.................................................................That's all I got. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 student remaining-GAME OVER-Report from Third Year Class B Shiroiwa Junior High School Program Headquarters Tracking System (NOTE! I don't know the schools name, so I borrowed one from Battle Royale!)  
  
Kagome reclined against the soft sofa on the ship. She was swaying slightly from the rough waves.  
  
The room was fairly spacious for a small patrol ship. The ceiling itself was low, but the room must have been a couple square meters. There was a low table in the middle, and two sofas on each side, with Kagome sitting on the one away from the door.  
  
Because the room was below deck it had no windows, so she couldn't see outside, but it must have been past 8:30 pm by now. The yellow ceiling lights shined against the glass ashtray on the table.  
  
Once everyone was dead and the game was over, Kagome obeyed Sakamochi's announcements and made her way to the school. In front of the school were the bodies of Yoshio Akamatsu and Mayumi Tendo. Inside the school were the bodies of Yoshitoki Kuninobu and Fumiyo Fujiyoshi.  
  
Her silver collar was finally detached, and after shooting for the news segment, she was taken away by the soldiers and escorted to the harbor. There were two ships docked there. One for the winner.and the other a transport ship to return the soldiers packed into the school. Most of the soldiers boarded this ship. Only the trio who were in the classroom during Sakamochi's game instructions joined Sakamochi to board Kagome's ship.  
  
Tomorrow the clean-up crew would take care of the remaining bodies of the students on the island.  
  
And now Kagome was waiting here. They were now south of Okishima. The patrol ship was returning directly to Takamatsu Harbor, but the soldier's ship would probably alter its course and head west to the military base.  
  
The doorknob turned with a click. The soldier who stood guard by the door looked on and then moved away. Sakamochi appeared. He came in with two teacups and asked,  
  
"Did I keep you waiting Kagome?"  
  
The soldier closed the door.  
  
Sakamochi walked up to her with his short legs. He put the tray on the table and gestured for Kagome to have some. She scowled.  
  
He took out a flat, letter sized envelope from under his left armpit and sat on the couch across from Kagome. He tossed the envelope onto her side of the table, and then combed back his shoulder length hair behind his ear.  
  
Kagome glanced down at the envelope indifferently.  
  
"What do you want? I wish you'd leave me alone. I'm tired."  
  
Sakamochi shrugged,  
  
"Come on now, I just wanted to have a friendly chat."  
  
Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Did you know that the collars you had on had microphones? So I could listen to the conversations of the students, or to be more precise, the students and the people around the students. Who was that man you were talking to Kagome? That one named Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened briefly but then returned almost immediately to their normal size.  
  
"Oh-ho!" Sakamochi cried, "So there was someone else? If that's the case, then that's cheating, getting help from people no in the game. We don't allow cheaters in this game."  
  
Sakamochi pulled out a small automatic pistol from under his coat and pointed it at Kagome.  
  
"I've decided to take care of you as an internal matter too. You have dangerous ideas. I think it's against the countries interest if we let someone like you live. Have to toss the rotten apple out of the box. The sooner the better. You arrive DOA due to injuries from the game. How's that?"  
  
Kagome tore her eyes away from the gun and looked at Sakamochi. She smiled sweetly. Sakamochi looked startled.  
  
"Why are you smiling?!"  
  
Kagome continued to smile.  
  
"Pathetic old man, you and your stupid government are so stupid. I will tear down the system! I'll do it for Izumi! I am not the one who is dieing today."  
  
With that the room was filled with the sound of an old type writer. The sound was different, yeah, but still, pleasant to listen to. Sakamochi fell over dead. Kagome was still smiling.  
  
She had hidden the Uzi on her green bag. (NOTE! I don't know why the let her take her bag, but if they didn't she would be dead so just work with it k?")  
  
The soldier guarding the door heard the rattling and charged in. he wasn't expecting a face full of lead, but that's how he was greeted. Kagome stood over the two blood y bodies smiling softly. She dropped her gun and ran out of the room and up the stairs onto the deck. She looked around wildly, smiling like a maniac. She nodded to her self, and with a running start jumped off the edge of the boat. She was still smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It began to drizzle. The rain washed over the bushes covering the island, and in the dim light a dark sheen fell through the drops of water and thick clouds.  
  
Inuyasha slowly made his way through the bushes. The area to his right offered was open and offered him a view of the sea, which was dull gray behind a white curtain of rain. He searched frantically for Kagome. She had left when that strange voice summoned her.  
  
The boats he was watched grew smaller and smaller as they picked up speed. As he continued to watch her heard a strange, yet mildly pleasant rattling sound. About two minutes later he watched as a tiny figure dove from the boat. The waves instantly overcame the struggling figure.  
  
"Feh, well they're not a very good swimmer," he thought aloud.  
  
He continued to watch as the figure struggled to stay afloat. He cursed himself for being soft before running and jumping in the water to go rescue the floundering figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was pulled under as another wave surged over her. She struggled once again to the surface and gasped for air. She couldn't last much longer in the killer waves. She took one last breath before going unconscious and floating gently down, down, down into the depths of darkness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note! Okay I know this isn't really a long chapter, but still, it is a chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews! I promise to update really soon! That is, IF YOU REVIEW! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	12. KILL THE PAIN

Authors note! Wow! I got reviews on the last chapter! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha! That is so cool! *sniff* I feel so supported! (if there are spelling errors, I apologize in advance!) Okay now, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The salt water intoxicated Inuyasha as he swam towards the sinking figure. He plastered his ears onto his head so the grainy water wouldn't scratch the sensitive skin.  
  
He watched as the person reached out their hands, as if grasping something. The figure slowly sank into the cold water and drifted down. 'Damn! Almost there! Just stay awake!'  
  
Inuyasha pumped his arms faster, picking up the pace. At last he reached the place where the figure had been struggling. There was no one there now.  
  
'Damn!' he though before he dived into the icy depths.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat in a grassy field. The sun warmed her back, tenderly caressing her features. A soft wind whispered through the trees, calling to her. She tried to turn towards the sound but she couldn't move.  
  
She let her body fall limply from its sitting position to the ground. She was all alone and she knew it. She had no one left. Everything was taken away. A tear trickled down her pale cheek and landed on the soft grass. A small pool formed by her head. Kagome sat back up.  
  
She starred into the shimmering water. Instead of her reflection she saw Sango. She was crying hysterically. Kagome tried to call out to the image, but found she couldn't speak. The pool caught her attention as the image melted into another.  
  
Miroku sat hunched over, Shippo in his lap. Tears stains burned themselves on Shippo's cheeks and Miroku looked lost and alone.  
  
Finally an image of Inuyasha melted its way into the pool. He stood on the edge of a grassy cliff, staring down on a village. He turned slowly and smiled, extending his hand to Kagome.  
  
Kagome extended her hand, hesitated a moment, the plunged her hand into the icy water. Surprisingly, a hand firmly grasped hers, and she was yanked into the pool of tears. She suddenly found herself surrounded by water. She gasped and her mouth filled with salty water. She choked, only allowing more water to enter.  
  
She found herself being quickly pulled skywards. She broke threw to the surface and desperately gasped for air. Satisfied that she was able to breath, she slipped back into unconsciousness unaware of the person steadily pulling her to safety.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome tossed and turned, plagued by nightmares. Her body temperature dropped as she lay on the damp leaves. The bullet wound, which Hojo had graciously given Kagome, had been infected by the salt water. In addition to the infected wound, Kagome had hypothermia. Her lips were tinted with blue, and she shivered uncontrollably.  
  
Inuyasha stood hovering over her, unsure of what to do. He had received quite a shock when he had pulled Kagome of all people out of the water. He thought that she could swim. After an internal struggle he picked Kagome up and took off towards her home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened her heavy eyelids. She had been stuck in a nightmare filled sleep for 5 days now. Inuyasha had brought her home and placed her in the care of her mother. After a painful struggle, they were able to warm Kagome up and bring her temperature to normal.  
  
Kagome looked sleepily at her surroundings, to her surprise she found herself in her own bed. She sighed, it had all been a dream, the killing, the blood, the hate, Sakamochi, everything.  
  
'It felt so real though,'  
  
Kagome sat up slowly, but immediately fell back down. Fiery pain seared through her arm. Her bullet wound was not completely healed.  
  
'No, it wasn't a dream, not at all.' She thought tears filling her eyes. She wouldn't let them spill though. 'I don't want to be here, I want to forget, please, make these memories do away.'  
  
The door squeaked slowly open and Mrs. H. entered the room. She almost fainted when she saw Kagome awake.  
  
"K-kagome, y-you're awake, I-I thought I h-had l-lost you. When they told m-me, I-I didn't know w-what I would d-do.'  
  
Tears streamed down her face. Kagome rolled her eyes; she was so tired of tears. The unfeeling and emotionless Kagome from the program was returning, slowly but surely.  
  
"Hello Mother, I'm fine, as you can see, so you don't need to cry anymore."  
  
Kagome's tone was blank. Mrs. H. looked perplexed at her daughter's manner. She smiled warmly at her daughter before speaking once again.  
  
"Inuyasha brought you back. He found you floating off shore of the island and brought you back here shivering and cold."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed at the mention of Inuyasha's name.  
  
'I told him I never wanted to see him again. Why did he stay? I will kill him, just as I promised.'  
  
"Mother, I'm feeling tired, will you leave so I can get some rest?"  
  
Kagome's tone was cold and uncaring as she spoke to her mother. She nodded slightly, pondering over her daughter's odd behavior as she left the room.  
Kagome got out of bed as soon as the door closed. She dashed to her closet and with her good arm, began rummaging through her things.  
  
'Where is it?!' she thought, agitated. 'Ah-ha! Found it!'  
  
With a triumphant smile she stuck the automatic pistol into her skirt. It had been her fathers. It was all she had from him. She had never thought she would actually use it, but she had changed.  
  
Kagome grabbed her infamous yellow bag and snuck out the house through her window. She was going to remove the part of her life that had caused her so much pain. As she ran towards the well, she became angrier and angrier as her thoughts formed.  
  
First, he had ripped out her heart and trampled in the dirt as she watched, if he hadn't of gone off with Kikyou that fateful day, Kagome wouldn't have gone home. If she would have stayed instead of going home, she wouldn't have had to participate in the Program. One thing led to another, but the cause was all the same.  
  
Him. Inuyasha.  
  
Now she was going to destroy the cause of all her pain once and for all. She would not let herself be hurt again.  
  
She was going to kill Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that this is a short chapter *sigh* but still, like I said last chapter, it IS a chapter. I will try to update tomorrow! Please review and tell me what you think. Please? I'll be your friend if you review! Lol!  
  
Oh.to all people who haven't already, do ya think ya could read and review my Inuyasha poem called FADE AWAY????????????? I would really appreciate feed back on it.  
  
Kill the pain Don't let it show Whatever you do Don't let them know Your true feeling don't matter A quick slice to the wrist and blood splatter Now it done And you are dead Watch your body burn like lead  
  
How do you like my poem?????????????? It's called..um..I haven't decided yet, anyone have an idea?????????????? I would like to know! 


	13. Authors Note!

Okay, listen up! Are you listening? Good! Okay, down to business. I won't be able to write for a while, I kinda got in trouble! Oops! And.I have to go to school tomorrow! Boo-hoo! Where did the break go? (I think someone is out to get me! Purposely getting me in trouble and planning school at inconvenient times! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Run!). If anyone has any suggestions about the upcoming chapter, feel free to voice your opinion.  
  
If you want longer chapters, I need AT LEAST 5 reviews telling me so. If I do make the chapters longer, I will be a lot slower then with the shorter chapters. Plus I have school to slow mw down now! *Grrrrrrrrr* so if you want longer chapters tell me!  
  
I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and if not I hope you had a great break! May the New Year treat you well!  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME! GOODBYE!!!  
  
p.s. will you review if you want longer chapters? Review if you don't want the chapter length to change! Please? I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!!!!!!!!! 


	14. FEAR AND LOATHING

Lalala! School was canceled! Hahaaha! In your face stupid government officials! Hahaaha! I just hope it keeps snowing! Hehe! I am snowed in, well, more like iced in, it's like 20 degrees and I'm cold! Now, on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran towards the well at a full sprint. Her feet seemed to hover above the ground as she ran. Adrenalin pumped through her body, pushing her faster and faster.  
  
She was totally caught off guard when Ayumi shouted her name.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Wait up! Jeez, slow down will yah?"  
  
As Ayumi called out Kagome almost fell over. She skidded to a halt, glaring at her friend.  
  
"Hi! How have you been? Eri, Yuka, and I just got back from Eri's grandfathers house in France! We were going to invite you but your grandfather said you were sick! We decided to go instead of the class study trip!"  
  
Ayumi didn't seem to notice Kagome silence.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Hojo? We got him something in France. I called his house but no one was home."  
  
Kagome stared at her inferior friend.  
  
"He's dead, I killed him."  
  
Ayumi looked startled for a second, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Wow Kagome, I thought you were serious for a sec there. You looked so..well, not joking!"  
  
"I'm not joking," Kagome continued in her lifeless tone,  
  
"While you and the others were off frolicking in la-la-land, our study trip turned out to be a vacation in Hell. While you were gone, our class participated in the Program."  
  
A small gasp escaped Ayumi's lips.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent business to attend to."  
  
With that, kagome strode off, dust softly churning in her wake. Ayumi stood frozen in her place, helplessly staring at Kagome's shrinking figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's slumped figure bolted up as the scent of Kagome wafted up and smashed his senses. Her scent was so strong he almost fell out of the tree he was sitting in.  
  
'Kagome! You're finally back!' he cried inwardly.  
  
Inuyasha jumped from tree and ran towards Kagome. He came over the rise and spotted her. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. It felt so long since he had last seen her.  
  
'What if she's still mad at me?'  
  
An image of him being sat flashed into his mind and he winced. But still, he had waited so long to see her. A stupid trip to the dirt wouldn't stop him now. He nodded to himself and slowly ascended on the figure before him.  
  
Kagome turned sensing his presence.  
  
'She looks so..sad and empty.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Instead of returning the smile Inuyasha flashed at her, she raised the pistol she had hidden in her skirt. Inuyasha thought she was extending her arm to embrace him. He stepped forward expecting a hug from her. A bullet exploded from the gun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Sango sat huddled together. Miroku was too forlorn to do anything lecherous. Sango was almost dead. Her skin had paled to a dull gray. She hadn't eaten or slept at all since her last demon extermination. Her eyes were shadowed and her stomach growled ferociously. She had been too weary to push Miroku away. Instead, she had melted into his embrace.  
  
The beat of his heart had almost lulled her to sleep when a large crack was heard in the distance. Immediately Sango and Miroku jumped up. They ran hand in hand towards the noise, fearing what lay ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha reached a clawed hand to the side of his face. A trickle of blood licked his cheek. A lock of silver hair floated to the ground.  
  
"I could have killed you. Do not come near me, next time I will not miss."  
  
Kagome's icy words tore ay Inuyasha heart. The gun was steady in her hand, her finger ready on the trigger.  
  
"I can't stand to see you living Inuyasha. It pains me dearly with each breath you take. I will kill you."  
  
Inuyasha stared unthinkingly at kagome.  
  
'No,' he thought miserably, 'this is not Kagome, just her body. Kagome is lifeless and in her place is a heartless zombie. What have I done to have made her so miserable?' Abruptly kagome pointed the pistol directly behind Inuyasha. Wrath skipped in her eyes, she seethed with rage.  
  
"You," she hissed. "You always ruin everything, why are you here now?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to see Kikyou, a sneer plastered on her features.  
  
"I have come to collect Inuyasha, you see while you were off prancing in the future, Inuyasha chose me over you. He loves ME now."  
  
Inuyasha simply stared at her.  
  
'Huh? When did this happen?' Inuyasha thought, confused.  
  
A harsh whisper rose from Kagome's now trembling lips.  
  
"You, you ruined everything. Because of you, Inuyasha could never return the love I felt for him. Because of you, I had my heartbroken repeatedly. Because of you, all I am is a reincarnation. Because of you, I have no real place; I'm not my own person! Because of you, I don't have my own soul!"  
  
Her harsh whisper grew into a shrill screech.  
  
"BECAUSE OF YOU I WATCHED MY FRIENDS DIE! BECAUSE OF YOU I KILLED MY CLASSMATES! BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL FEEL ETERNAL SUFFERING! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU!!!! YOU!!!!"  
  
She was growing hysterical, trying to scream louder, and sob harder. She threw herself on Kikyou, ripping at her hair and tearing at her clothes.  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY?"  
  
Kagome grabbed the pistol she had flung aside. She started beating Kikyou with the handle.  
  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Kikyou was now lying wilted on the ground. Kagome was up and ready to pounce once again on her limp body when a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist. Kagome squirmed frantically.  
  
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WANT TO MAKE HER SUFFER! I WANT TO KILL HER!"  
  
Tears streamed down Kagome's twisted features as she pointed the gun at Kikyou's head.  
  
"I WILL NOT LET YOU LIVE!"  
  
Kagome blasted 3 bullets into her delicate skull, ripping apart the tissue and bone. Gray matter spewed everywhere. Not satisfied kagome continued the slaughter, ignoring the arms that were now crushing her ribs and lungs. At long last kagome fell unconscious from lack of air, she was still crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!! Okay, if you haven't already noticed, I really, really, really dislike Kikyou!!!! I mean, really! She always seems to ruin everything when it's going along just fine. I had a lot of fun making her die! Hahaaha! Sorry to all Kikyou fans out there! I just personally hate her.  
  
I am going to TRY to write longer chapters! *applause* I know, I know, it is a great thing. But, like all great things, it comes with a price; you have to wait longer for the updates! *GASP* I know, I know, it's horrible, but it has to be done! So please review! Please! 


	15. WHISPERS

HI! Hello. I just got done watching spirited away! It's a good movie! I also watched cowboy bebop!! I have the DVD with the last 4 episodes so I watched spike die over and over and over! I like the first part of the song Free that the play when he falls on the steps! It's really pretty!  
  
I'm really glad there are people out there you hate Kikyou as much as I do! You know what I hate? Inuyasha thinks he is in debt to Kikyou and he has to go to hell with her right? Well, technically, that's not Kikyou; it's like a clone thingy! Hahaaha! In your face Kikyou! I HATE YOU! I'll stop my ramblings now and get on with the story! Woo-hoo! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Total slaughter, Total slaughter, I won't leave a single man alive, La de da de die, Genocide, La de da de dud, An ocean of blood, Let's begin, The killing time  
  
Izumi's voice drifted into kagome's dreams. Her voice danced along the scales of the songs, becoming a mournful melody. The song ended.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Where are you? Help me! Please, help me!"  
  
Izumi's frightened voice pleaded softly. Kagome ran, stumbling through the darkness.  
  
"Izumi!" kagome called, "Where are you? Answer me please!"  
  
"H-here I am, k-kagome.."  
  
Kagome turned, seeing Izumi sprawled out on the ground. Her stomach was split open and her intestines were spilling out. She was trying desperately to keep them within her cocoon of flesh.  
  
"P-please, h-help me..." Blood oozed out the side of her mouth, "Please."  
  
Kagome tried to move forward, but found herself chained to a wall.  
  
'What is going on?'  
  
A faint glow glimmered on behind Izumi. Inuyasha stood leering, his claws dripping with crimson blood. He chuckled menacing, advancing on Kagome.  
  
"Too bad you couldn't kill me wench. Now it's my turn to kill you."  
  
With that Inuyasha swung his claws at kagome, slicing a perfectly straight line across her throat. Her head tottered for a moment before rolling to the ground.  
  
"Stupid wench, I had no intention of ever loving your pathetic human body."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kagome woke up screaming, Inuyasha's last words ringing in her head. As kagome tried to sit up an excruciating pain ran through her entire body. She winced, gingerly touching her ribs. They were covered in bandages. She thought for a moment, trying to remember why she was hurt.  
  
Suddenly the memories came whirling back. They hit her like a slap in the face. She moaned. She knew she had lost control, she knew she had gone too far.  
  
"Damn." She whispered. "Inuyasha was right when he called me stupid."  
  
"Kagome?" a soft voice called out, "are you awake?"  
  
Sango entered the room, her feet making soft padding noises against the dirt floor.  
  
"I've been so worried; you've been out for three days. How are your ribs feeling? Two are broken and one is fractured."  
  
Kagome just sat and stared at Sango. She wasn't looking at Sango, but through her. She saw Izumi dieing, Kazuo falling to the ground, Nobu's bloody hand reaching out to her. Memories swirled around her, calling out and taunting.  
  
Sango watched as Kagome's face melted into sorrow and fear.  
  
'What have I done?' Kagome thought, tears forming.  
  
"Kagome, what is wrong?! Tell me!"  
  
Kagome rose slowly, ignoring the overwhelming pain that was ripping her from the inside out. She staggered towards the door. Sango immediately got up and moved forward to support Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing? You are not healed! You need to rest!"  
  
Kagome just shook her head and pushed her away. Tears coursed down her cheeks. She looked at Sango, regret, warmth, and confusion churning in her eyes. She continued to shake her head.  
  
"No Sango let me go. I-I just need to be alone for a while."  
  
Sango nodded and stepped back. She started to cry as she watched Kagome stumble out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What have I done? What have I done?' kagome thought frantically.  
  
'Why did I do that? What id wrong with me?' She began to think of the things she have done and what she had said in the past few days. A devastating urge to vomit overtook Kagome and she swayed to the bushes. She continued to heave until noting was left in her stomach. As she got up and continued to walk, she sobbed harder.  
  
'I am a horrible person.' Thoughts came randomly. 'It's my entire fault most of my friends are dead.'  
  
'No, it's not,' a bitter voice argued, 'you did it to survive, they would have died anyway after they had killed you. You did the right thing.'  
  
'NO! It was wrong, I don't deserve to live. I am a bad person!'  
  
'Killing people is not wrong. You played the game and came out on top, you showed you deserve to live in this world.'  
  
'STOP! IT WAS WRONG!'  
  
'I'm telling you, you didn't do anything wrong. You just did what you were told'  
  
'SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG!'  
  
Kagome fell to the ground sobbing. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees as the internal battle waged.  
  
'You made me do this! You made me kill all those people! Didn't you?!'  
  
The icy voice laughed softly,  
  
'I am a part of you; I have always been part of you. I am the part of everyone. I am the thoughts everyone pushes aside, everyone forgets, but I am always there. I just was tired of being pushed aside, so I came out.'  
  
'No! Why did you do that?!'  
  
'I saved us! You would be dead without me! You can't win in this world being a pathetic defenseless weakling! Don't you understand that?'  
  
'Just go away, just go away and don't come back, I don't care of I die. I don't deserve to live anyway.'  
  
'I can't leave, for now though, I will go back into the depths of your mind, but I will be back. You can count on that.'  
  
-Silence-  
  
Kagome lay exhausted on the ground. The ground began to become soggy with her endless flow of tears. The stars twinkled merrily in the sky.  
  
'The stars, they are the only things that haven't changed. Even if the world comes to an end, they will still be there.'  
  
Finally, Kagome's tears ceased and she lay staring up at the stars. And, for an instant, laying and into the eternal starlight, she could of sworn she felt happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's something inside me  
  
It's, it's coming out  
  
I feel like killing you  
  
Let loose the anger, held back too long  
  
My blood runs cold Through my anatomy, dwells another being  
  
Rooted in my cortex, a servant to its bidding Brutality now becomes my appetite  
  
Violence is now a way of life  
  
The sledge my tool to torture  
  
As it pounds down on your forehead Eyes bulging from their sockets  
  
With every swing of my mallet  
  
I smash your fucking head in, until brains seep in  
  
through the cracks, blood does leak  
  
distorted beauty, catastrophe  
  
Steaming slop, splattered all over me Lifeless body, slouching dead lecherous absence, where you once had a head Avoiding the prophecy of my new found lust  
  
You will never live again, soon your life will end  
  
I'll see you die at my feet, eternally I smash your face  
  
facial bones collapse as I crack your skull in half Crushing, cranial, contents Draining the snot, I rip out the eyes  
  
squeezing them in my hands nerves are incised  
  
Peeling the flesh off the bottom of my weapon  
  
Involuntarily pulpifying facial regions Suffer, and then you die Torture, pulverized At one with my sixth sense, I feel free  
  
To kill as I please, no one can stop me Created to kill, the carnage continues  
  
Violently reshaping human facial tissue Brutality becomes my appetite  
  
Violence is now a way of life  
  
The sledge my tool to torture  
  
As it pounds down on your forehead  
  
(This song is called HAMMER SMASHED FACE by cannibal corpse from their album TOMB OF THE MUTILATED isn't it great?)  
  
Kagome turned the volume up on her CD player as she listened to the song over and over. She had found her CD player with the supplies she had left for Kaede. The sound seemed to calm Kagome as she sat high up on the edge of a cliff.  
  
She had gotten in an argument with Sango for the first time in a long time. They had been arguing about Kagome's condition. Sango wanted Kagome to stay and rest, but Kagome had other plans. She needed time to think. Kagome began to get up to move to a more comfortable position when a sharp pain tore at her ribs. A small gasp escaped her lips as she began to fall from her perched position. She tripped and fell, almost flying in the open air as she plummeted towards the earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note! I was going to make this even longer, but I want to go play in the snow! Ya! School was cancelled again! Woo-hoo! Praise the squirrels! Please review (I know this isn't my best chapter so don't get on my case about it k?) PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. PAIN

Authors note! No school again! Woo-hoo! Arg! My parents are making me shovel snow! *Grrrrrrrrr* anywho, on with the story! (I apologize in advance for any spelling errors!()  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As kagome fell, the song continued to play. The ground was rapidly approaching.  
  
Created to kill, the carnage continues  
  
Violently reshaping human facial tissue  
  
'Wow,' she thought, 'I'm falling.'  
  
Suddenly a red blur dashed from the bushes and leaped into the air, catching Kagome in mid fall.  
  
Kagome had closed her eyes, awaiting the sound of cracking bones. When it didn't come she opened her eyes and found herself staring into Inuyasha's golden orbs.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded slightly.  
  
"Thanks." she said shakily.  
  
"There's something inside me  
  
It's, it's coming out  
  
I feel like killing you  
  
Let loose the anger, held back too long  
  
My blood runs cold"  
"What is THAT?!" Inuyasha asked, startled at the sudden noise.  
Kagome looked down; her CD player was still playing.  
"It's just my CD player. It plays music."  
Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head, "I don't like it,  
they're just screaming."  
Kagome shrugged, 'I like it,' she thought.  
'I'm back,' an icy voice said.  
'No,' Kagome thought, 'go away; don't come back now!'  
'Yes, I'm back, and I'm going to take care of this nuisance once and  
for all.'  
'NO! leave him alone!'  
Inuyasha felt kagome's body tense suddenly in his arms. He glanced  
down at her. Her normally warm chocolate brown eyes had specks of icy  
blue in them.  
"Um, Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha's voice was uncertain.  
Kagome's hand began inching towards the small knife she had hidden in  
her sock.  
"Inuyasha! Please! Put me down now! Quickly!"  
Confused, Inuyasha obeyed, unaware of the internal battle raging  
within Kagome. As soon as he set Kagome down she bolted away from him.  
She sank to her knees holding her head,  
'Stop! Just go away and leave me alone!'  
'I told you, I can't leave, if I do, then you die with me. I thought  
we got passed this'  
'No! why are you doing this to me?!'  
'I'm just helping us. Isn't this the man who has caused us pain? Isn't  
this the man who broke our heart countless times? Do you really think  
he deserves to live after all the things he's done to us?!'  
'I don't care! I LOVE HIM!'  
'No you don't, you're just protecting him!'  
'NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!'  
'YES IT IS!'  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Inuyasha jumped as Kagome screamed. He rushed to her side.  
"Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong? Tell me!"  
He gently shook her. she looked up at him. Suddenly she backed away frightened.  
"No! Inuyasha, you must get away from me! Quickly leave before." she fell silent, bowing her head.  
"Before what Kagome?" he asked scratching his head.  
A small giggle escaped Kagome's lips. "Stupid half breed, you don't deserve to have her love. You can't truly appreciate her for who she is."  
Kagome's bangs covered her eyes.  
"Kagome?"  
"Your dear Kagome is no longer here, filthy half breed. Now you have to deal with me."  
'Kagome' looked up, her eyes were electric blue.  
"Kagome?? Are you okay?"  
"I told you already the Kagome you are trying to reach is not here. She is buried deep inside the body, locked away." An evil snicker reached Inuyasha's ears. He whimpered.  
"Stupid puppy, like I said before, you are not worthy of her love."  
Inuyasha thought frantically, trying desperately to come up with a way to bring Kagome back.  
"I can hear you thinking Inuyasha. You can't save her."  
Kagome lunged at Inuyasha, unknown to Inuyasha, a small dagger hidden in her sleeve. Inuyasha ducked to the side. Expecting this kagome swiftly turned and lashed out, slicing a deep cut along Inuyasha's cheek. He flinched.  
"You're holding back Inuyasha, if you do not kill me, I will kill you. If you run, I will kill Kagome."  
Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
"Maybe I can tire her out."  
"Tsk, tsk Inuyasha, I told you, I can hear you thinking." With that she lunged again.  
This time Inuyasha was ready, he grabbed her wrist that held the knife, then he pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her immobile.  
"Kagome, I know you're in there somewhere, please, come back."  
"Baka, I told you, she is locked away. You shall not reach her."  
An idea sparked in Inuyasha's head. His lips descended on Kagome's immobile ones. He continued to kiss her, trying to draw the Kagome he knew from the depths of her corrupted mind.  
Finally he drew away, confident she was back, for Kagome had returned his kiss. He stared down into her eyes with horror, drowning in the ocean of blue.  
"Really now Inuyasha, you have too much faith in her. I told you, she won't come back until you are dead." Her voice, so cold and uncaring pierced at his heart. Tears welled up in his eyes. A single salty pool of water slid down his cheek and landed on Kagome's. He buried his head in her hair, breathing in her scent. He began to weep quietly.  
"Inuyasha, why are you crying? And why are you hugging me? What's going on?"  
Kagome sweet voice startled him. He withdrew slightly from her instantly. He stared into her chocolate orbs. She was back.  
'Why did she break lose when I began to cry?' he thought.  
"Inuyasha...what exactly happened here?" kagome's voice was frightened.  
"Y-you mean you don't remember?"  
"Um...no, not really, but I have an idea." She said sadly. "I blacked out and when I tried to come back, I felt like I was chained down. While I was trying to come back I heard...voices. One was my own and one was yours. Was I really unconscious Inuyasha?"  
He shook his head, "No," she paled. "Damn!" she muttered, "She took me over! I lost! I wasn't strong enough." "What?" Inuyasha questioned. "It's nothing, really." Kagome realized Inuyasha was still holding her loosely. She moved forward and fully embraced him. His eyes widened but he returned the hug. "Inuyasha, I sorry. I'm so sorry about everything." She began to cry, "I'm sorry about Kikyou, I'm sorry about trying to kill you, I'm so sorry. I watched it all happen, but I couldn't stop killing, I tried so hard but I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry." Kagome's sobs were muffled as she buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm a horrible person! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha pulled her tighter. She gasped her broken ribs paining her greatly. Inuyasha didn't realize he was hurting her so he didn't loosen his grip. He was hurt as she roughly pushed him away. "Kagome...what?" Kagome knelt down on her knees gasping for air. Her breath was ragged as she clutched her stomach. Inuyasha remember the wounds he had accidentally inflicted. He bowed his head ashamed. Kagome saw this and smiled weakly "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, I wasn't myself. There was nothing else you could do. You loved Kikyou dearly and didn't want her to die. I understand." Inuyasha shook his head although it broke his heart as he had watched Kikyou die.... he didn't want Kagome to know that. "I'm sorry." This time it was Inuyasha apologizing. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, let's get back to Kaede's, it's getting dark fast." Inuyasha nodded. He knelt down and gently picked up Kagome, trying not to pain her anymore then he already had. As the two began the trip back to the hut, soft white flakes began to fall from the sky, gently blanketing the landscape in a carpet of white. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha was almost bent double against the howling wind. Kagome was limping along behind him. She had insisted to be out down when the snow began to thicken. Inuyasha and Kagome were both soaked through to the bone. The cold tore at them, the fury of the once gentle flakes had them stumbling through a white nightmare. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted over the wind, "I see Kaede's hut!" with that he scooped up Kagome and pounced toward the flickering light. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(People be warned!!! Inuyasha is going to do something incredibly stupid and mean and hurtful to Kagome! You may hate me for doing this, but it will make the story more interesting!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome had not brought any clothes to the feudal era, so, after Kaede had warmed Kagome up, she brought in some of Kikyou's old clothes. After many protests, Kagome reluctantly put them on. Inuyasha laid spread out by the fire. He was stretching and trying to warm himself as Kagome walked in. Inuyasha stared at her for a minute before rushing to her and wrapping her in a fierce embrace. "Kikyou! God, I thought you had died. I'm so glad you're alive!" Inuyasha's voice was filled with tenderness and caring. He smelled salt. "Kikyou, what's wrong?" "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Kikyou." Came a broken whisper. Inuyasha releases 'Kikyou' and stared at her. Looking more closely at her, he realized that it wasn't Kikyou at all, but Kagome. A look of hurt and betrayal lay on her features.  
"Kagome, I'm sorry." Tears streamed down her face as shook her head and ran out into the raging storm. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!!!!! Stupid Inuyasha! Please review!!!!!!! 


	17. CHANGE OF HEART?

Authors note! Arg!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back to school! It's so stupid! Stupid, stupid school! It needs to blow itself up! Okay now, I am felling grumpy so you may not like the direction this story takes. How many people like Kouga? (Kouga can be spelled with or without the U) well, Kouga is about to enter the story. Ye be warned. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome ran in random directions in the snow. A white wall completely blocked her vision. Miraculously she didn't bump into any trees. She ignored Inuyasha faint voice calling her back.  
'He obviously loves Kikyou more then me, I AM just a reincarnation to him!'  
'Yes, that's what I've been saying all along. He doesn't deserve your love for he can't return it.'  
'I don't want to believe you!'  
'Eventually you will see what I say is true.'  
Kagome shook her head vigorously, tears freezing on her cheeks. Her hair was still wet from her bath and the tips began to turn brittle.  
'Damn, I didn't actually think my hair could freeze! I thought it was something parents made up to keep kids inside!'  
Paying attention to her hair and not where she was going, she walked right into a warm mass. Gingerly she reached out and touched a face.  
"Who are you?" she called over the wind.  
"Kagome? Is that you?"  
Kagome knew that voice all to well and she couldn't have been happier to hear it.  
"Kouga?!"  
"Kagome! It is you! What are you doing out in the storm."  
Kagome didn't bother to explain, just to say "Inuyasha."  
Kagome couldn't see it, but Kouga nodded as he swept her into his arms.  
"Let's get you someplace warm." He whispered gently in her ear. He felt her nod as he began to race towards his den. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha was struggling frantically to loosen his magical bindings. Kaede had placed them on him when Kagome had run out, saying that it was best to retrieve her when the storm had passed, of course Inuyasha did not agree so she had to restrain him. He almost went crazy when Kouga's scent came wafting in.  
"That bastard! If he touches one hair on her head I swear...." he trailed off fuming.  
"Kaede! Old hag! Come unbind me right now!!!"  
"Be still Inuyasha, ye just be draining your strength fighting the binding. When the storm passes I will let ye search for Kagome."  
Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl. Kagome could be freezing and he could do anything about it.  
Sango was just as, or harder to contain then Inuyasha.  
"WHAT?! SHE LEFT? WHAT DID INUYASHA DO NOW?! WE HAVE TO FIND HER! HER WOUNDS ARE NOT YET HEALED! SHE'LL NEVER MAKE IT! LET ME GO MIROKU! NO! NO! DON'T TIE M.." she was cut off as Miroku placed a gag in her mouth. She winced knowing he would pay for it later. Outside the snow storm raged on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome shivered by the fire. Kouga glanced over at her.  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
'No,' she thought, 'I'm only shivering.'  
She nodded. Kouga threw another log on the fire and wrapped a fur blanket around her shoulders. Her shivers eased and all she sat staring into the crackling fire.  
"Thank you Kouga, if you hadn't come along when you did, I don't know what would have happened to me."  
Kouga smiled. "What are mates for?"  
Kagome sighed inwardly. 'Man, he's almost as bad as Hojo.'  
"Look kouga, I never agreed to be your mate, you can't just claim me like some prize in a cereal box. If you really want someone to love you, you need to win their heart."  
Kouga frowned, his brow furrowed. "But how do I win your heart?"  
Kagome rolled her eyes; it was like talking to a child. "You need to do nice things, not be so rough all the time. It's nice how you make declarations of love, but that's all talk. You have never actually shown that you love me."  
Kouga sat lost in thought. Kagome studied his features. She had to admit, he wasn't bad looking. A blue glint appeared in her eyes.  
'No, he's not bad looking at all.'  
"What?! What are doing? I told you to go away!'  
'And I told you I couldn't. I honestly did think we got past this part. Now this Kouga..hmmm.'  
'No! Don't even think about it! I don't love him!'  
'Ah, but you could learn to. He seems to yearn for your affection, and if you don't plan to give it to him; well then I'll just have to do it for you.'  
With that Kagome's eyes turned a fierce blue.  
"Kouga," kagome purred rubbing up against him, the blanket at her feet.  
Kouga looked up startled. "Huh?"  
"You know, I never did decline being your mate, it's just that; well you never really showed enough affection towards me so I had to settle with that stupid half breed Inuyasha."  
Kouga looked closely at Kagome in the flickering light, "Are you okay, your eyes have changed hues."  
"Oh, have they?" she replied innocently, "They do that sometimes. Another reason why I'm not like most human wenches."  
Now Kouga looked really startled. Where had the sweet innocent Kagome gone? Kagome frowned.  
"What's wrong Kouga? You don't like the new-fangled me?" she pouted slightly, her bottom lip protruding. "Oh, okay."  
She withdrew form her spot pressed against Kouga and sat with her arms loosely crossed, staring into the sputtering flames. Kouga scouted closer to her hunched form.  
"I'm sorry Kagome, you just startled me is all. Please don't be mad." His voice was a soft whine. Kagome smiled to herself.  
'No, this Kouga is not bad at all. Why kagome picked that simpering fool Inuyasha over him is beyond me.'  
"It's okay Kouga, I forgive you." She said silkily as she slid over the remaining space towards Kouga. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him swiftly towards her. His lips descended on hers gently at first, but then he pulled her closer and intensified the kiss.  
The newer, eviler kagome snaked her tongue into his mouth, and licked his fangs before pulling away. Kouga sat back satisfied. He had left Inuyasha in the dust. He was sure Kagome was his now, he had as good as marked her. Inuyasha was now a mere memory.  
  
Kagome leaned heavily against kouga. She smiled and pressed her hips into his. Her eyelids grew heavy as she dragged herself into Kouga's lap and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Inside her, the sweet innocent Kagome struggled violently to break loose of her encasement. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note! So what do yah guys think so far???? Come on people I need feedback!!!! In the next chapter kagome with have to break free before he 'new' self does something drastic. Inuyasha might just walk in on Kouga and Kagome, but you have to review and tell me what you want so I can give it to you! Do you guys want to hear another poem? I don't care if you do or not because I'm gonna tell you one so there! Muhahahahahaha! Here goes:  
  
F**k the world, F**k the sky, Right now I just want to die, Every night all I do is cry, Everyday at school I endure misery and pain, As all my hopes and dreams go down the drain, I'm slowly wasting away, Bit by tiny bit, With each and every hit, There are no scars, But I am still so scared, As the dreams come to devour my soul, So here I am, And this is me, I am what you see, A big lie and a huge mask, Because I'm scared of the questions you'll ask, No one was there when I reached out for help, No reassuring hand came to grasp mine, So here I am and I fell, Into my own private hell.  
  
Okay, one more, I promise only one more!  
  
I lay in bed, Staring at the wall, The pounding is consistent ringing in my head, I'm not moving but I'm falling, I'm alive but I am dead  
  
At school you think you see me, But really I'm not there, Everyone pretends that they really care  
  
I am all alone In this world of silent screams Please someone save me, Tell me what this means  
  
There's nothing left to live for So why am I still here? I'll die now, Since there's nothing left to fear  
  
So now the soldiers take me They trudge through the mist My dress bears no lace as they lower me in the field And push clods of earth upon my face.  
  
LALALALAALALALALALA! OKAY I'M FINALLY DONE! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	18. I WILL KILL YOU

AUTHOR'S NOTE! I WAS GOING TO PUT THIS SONG IN THE CHAPTER WHERE KAGOME  
WANTS TO KILL INUYASHA BUT FORGOT, SO HERE IT IS NOW!  
Bleed from my pain  
Revenge on treacherous snakes  
They will pay  
Slicing my flesh  
Sculptured wounds my catharsis  
I will stain  
Into the heart  
Needle injects gasoline  
Convulsions  
The one that they betrayed  
Has made them this way  
Plagued by the bastards  
I will kill you  
Killed by my rage  
Scream at my face  
The grisly scars went un avenged  
Until know  
Deep in the hole  
You are gagged and scream aloud  
But unheard  
Choke on your vomit  
You watch your hands cut off  
Then your legs  
The one that you betrayed  
Will kill you this way  
Scarred by the bastards  
I will kill you  
Killed by my rage  
I must kill you  
Into the throat  
The scalpel slices  
Warm blood sprays out  
The gushing entices  
Pull out your heart  
And let you watch  
Shove in your mouth  
Then stab your crotch  
I watch your agony  
I am released from years of pain  
You death averted my becoming insane  
You are dead, I have killed you 


	19. SORRY

Authors note! My computer has been broken because I downloaded a game and it kept crashing! Stupid computer! Anyway-ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened a heavy eye. Kouga's body heat seared through her thin clothes, warming her skin. She smiled slyly as she reached up and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek. He stirred at her touch.  
  
"It looks like the storm has passed."  
  
Kagome nodded snuggling closer to Kouga. He leaned down and placed his lips on her soft ones. She reached up and pulled Kouga closer, deepening the kiss. She could feel Kouga smile faintly his lips opening slightly revealing his canine teeth.  
  
Kagome took the open mouth as an invitation and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Kouga ran his clawed hands up and down Kagome's spine making her shiver with delight. She pressed her body into his making him moan.  
  
Kouga suddenly pulled away and began to growl ever so slightly. His narrowed eyes stared intently at the mouth of the cave. Kagome turned and paled at the sight of Inuyasha.  
  
"K-kagome? W-why?"  
  
Inuyasha was on the verge of tears. Kagome smiled toothily at Inuyasha, her blue eyes twinkling menacingly.  
  
"Do I really need to answer that Inuyasha?" her cold tone made his eyes widen.  
  
"You! Why did you lock her away again? Release her!"  
  
Kagome smiled even wider as she shook her head,  
  
"Inuyasha, I did not force her away, believe it or not she came to me and asked me to take over for her. She said something about never wanting to see you again. How sad."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head; unbelieving. "No! She wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Would you like to ask her yourself?"  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised, but nodded his head. Kagome's face creased with concentration far a moment before smoothing. She looked up, her eyes a warm chocolate brown.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Don't you mean Kikyou?" she whispered bitterly.  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head ashamed,  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
  
"No Inuyasha! I was an innocent fool thinking I could have spent my life with you. I don't ever want to see you again." She began to cry hysterically. "You don't know how much it hurts Inuyasha. You do not know how much you hurt me. You do not know how many times you hurt me! I don't want to be hurt anymore!"  
  
She got up and began to walk towards Inuyasha.  
  
"By disappearing, I don't have to hurt anymore. I don't have to love or hate. I will be gone."  
  
She reached Inuyasha. Her face was 3 inches from his.  
  
"You see Inuyasha; I don't want to live anymore. I have nothing to live for. I have completely lost everything."  
  
"But what about me?" Kouga's voice penetrated Kagome's whispers.  
  
She whirled around, "You? What do you mean? Would don't truly love me, just what I am capable of. You didn't realize it wasn't me kissing you, you didn't realize I wasn't myself. I do not and never will love you."  
  
Kouga looked away hurt. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"It's true that I was chained up inside myself when I was kissing Kouga, but still, I would rather have been there then in this hell hole. There I could forget."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted as he pressed Kagome against him in a fierce embrace. "I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT?"  
  
Kagome stood rigid, her eyes wide. The hatred she was feeling melted from her eyes and she began to cry again.  
  
"I don't want to hurt Inuyasha; I want the pain to stop. I don't wan to love you."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, 'She loves me? Why would she love me?' Inuyasha pulled Kagome's frail body tighter crushing her against him.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, "I love you."  
  
With that she sobbed even harder, shaking her head.  
  
"No, no Inuyasha, you don't love me. You love Kikyou. You will never love me, I am just a reincarnation. I am just a shard detector to you. You don't truly love me, just the woman I resemble."  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily,  
  
"No kagome, please understand, I no longer care for her. I do not love her. I LOVE YOU KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha genially pealed himself from her seductive warmth and brushed his lips against hers. A small gasp escaped her lips. He smiled to himself. He brushed his lips against hers again, this time hesitating slightly before moving away. He stared into her chocolate brown orbs, drowning in their depths. Longing flickered in her eyes. He was filled with the desire to make her his. He swooped down and hungrily kissed her, biting her lip slightly. She breathed in the sweet smell of sakura petals, pulling her closer to him, the kiss deepening.  
  
She moaned slightly as he ran his sharpened claws over the curve of her neck.  
  
She idly reached up and began rubbing his ears. As she reached his most sensitive spot he groaned. She giggled. A small purr resonated from his chest. She continued to rub the same spot she felt him begin to melt. His knees gave way and they sank to the floor.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha gasped, "You have to stop, you have no idea what you are doing to me."  
  
Kagome laughed softly and gave his ears a final tweak before she withdrew. She smiled softly at him. He grinned back, his fangs gleaming kindly. They both whipped around as a small whimper was heard.  
  
'Oh no! I totally forgot about Kouga!'  
  
Kouga sat in a fetal position quietly rocking back and forth.  
  
'He really does look like a pathetic child. He is almost about to cry, did he really love me that much?'  
  
She stood up and walked over to hi. She knelt by his side and out a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The rocking ceased and he looked mournfully up at her. "I'm sorry Kouga, I truly am, but I don't love you. I love Inuyasha. You know that."  
  
He nodded, his shoulders sagging. He raised his head back up, smiling slightly.  
  
"You know that whenever you get in a fight or get tired of Inuyasha, I will always be here for you. You can count on me and my pack."  
  
Kagome nodded and pecked Kouga on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you for everything Kouga."  
  
She turned towards Inuyasha. He knelt down allowing her to climb up on his back.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha," she whispered, "Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha leaped into the air, Kagome threw her arms and head back, greeting the oncoming day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!!!!!!!!!! Does any one even read these authors note? I am really curious about that. Do they? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..I wonder. The story is not over! I have much more to write! I am really sorry I haven't written in a while! Please review! I'll give u candy! Heheheheheheheehe! *evil grin*  
  
Until next time-I hope you all sleep well and that the mole people don't get you! Here's something cool if you're interested-  
  
The Bleeding  
  
STARING THROUGH THE EYES OF THE DEAD  
Why can't I breathe  
  
Still I see  
  
Dead on the table  
  
Try to move, I'm not able to  
  
They said I have died  
  
I still feel alive  
  
I won't believe their lies  
  
I can still see through these  
  
Eyes  
  
Help me I'm not dead  
  
Wake me from this hell  
  
Tell me I'm alive  
  
Dead  
  
Knives cutting into me  
  
Scalpels rip me  
  
Screaming into deaf ears  
  
Now they stop and see my  
  
Tears  
  
Help me I'm not dead  
  
wake me from this hell  
  
tell me I'm alive  
  
Dead  
  
I can't stop the visions  
  
stop the premonitions  
  
My soul can't escape  
  
the boundaries of my flesh  
  
My heart does not beat  
  
My spirit does not rest  
  
They said I have died  
  
I still feel alive  
  
I won't believe their lies  
  
I can still see through these  
  
eyes 


	20. TOO TIRED TO RESIST

Authors note! Hello everyone! How are you???????? Story is not over! See? There is another chapter! You are about to read it! And review it I hope!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed,  
  
'Sure, Inuyasha may have SAID he loves me, but he sure isn't showing it! Jeez, what is his problem?'  
  
Kagome stretched as she stood from her cramped position. As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha had returned, things had gone back to normal. She had paid her mother a visit, explaining things, and then come back to the feudal era.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't spoken to her of their exchange in Kouga's cave since they had gotten back. She wondered if he had actually meant what he said. She sighed again.  
  
'I want a bath, and some oden.' She thought miserably. 'I want to go home but Inuyasha won't let me. God he is stupid.'  
  
She nodded her head in determination.  
  
'I don't care what Inuyasha wants, I'm going home. I'll just 'sit' him if he tries to stop me.'  
  
She began to leisurely make her way towards the well.  
  
'I won't even tell him I'm going. I can get my things later. All I want now is a hot bath.'  
  
She stopped at the edge of the well and sat to rest.  
  
'I have been so tired lately. I can't seem to get any sleep. I keep having nightmares about the program.'  
  
She jumped as a voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Wench! Where do you think you are going?"  
  
She sighed. 'I thought we had gotten past you calling me a wench. I guess not.'  
  
She looked up sadly at Inuyasha; he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. The normal bright energy tat sparkled in her eyes had dulled and beneath her eyes there was a dark cloud of sleepiness.  
  
'She looks so, tired and....sad. What is wrong with her?'  
  
"Inuyasha, please, just let me go home without an argument this time please? I won't be long; I just want to go home."  
  
She felt so tired. She was almost falling over with exhaustion.  
  
"Feh, no, I'm not going to let you go, we need you here. We need to collect the jewel shards so I can become a full demon."  
  
Kagome bowed her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes.  
  
"It's always about YOU isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Always. I can't go home because YOU don't want me to. I couldn't love Kouga because YOU didn't want me to. I am tired because YOU always want to look for the jewel shard. And then when I turn and ask you for something, it is always no going to happen because it interferes with YOUR plans."  
  
She looked up at him, tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"It's always about you! ALWAYS! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"  
  
With that said she let herself fall backwards into the depths of the well. Inuyasha could still smell he salty tears and hear he sorrow laced voice.  
  
'Is it always about me?' he thought sourly. 'No, of course not. Stupid wench, let her run home. I don't care.'  
  
Even as he reassured himself of this, an uneasy feeling filled his stomach and the pictures of Kagome's miserably exhausted face haunted his memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked slowly on the sidewalk looking through the windows at the merchandise displayed. She had returned home taken a nap and a hot bath before deciding to go window shopping.  
  
It was dusk and the sun was beginning to set.  
  
'Guess I better head home then.'  
  
As Kagome turned towards the street that would take her back to the shrine, she felt a callused hand cover her mouth and felt the cold bite of steel on her throat.  
  
"Don't scream. If you do, I swear I'll kill you," a rough voice said from behind, menacingly putting pressure on the blade at Kagome's throat. She nodded. He released his hand.  
  
A song suddenly popped into her head, although she was scared senseless, and it was no time to be thinking of songs, the tune seemed to fit the moment. She closed her eyes and let herself be pulled into an alley, Nirvana playing mentally in her head.  
  
Rape me, Rape me my friend Rape me, Rape me again  
  
I'm not the only one  
  
Hate me, Do it and do it again. Waste me, Rape me my friend.  
  
Kagome stared into space, her eyes glazed as she was shoved roughly up against the wall. "I'll say it again, scream and die."  
  
She didn't respond to the deep voice, just continued to stare into space. He smacked her. She looked up at him startled, as if just realizing he was there.  
  
I'm not the only one  
  
My favorite inside source I'll kiss your open sores Appreciate your concern You'll always stink and burn  
  
Rape me, Rape me my friend Rape me, Rape me again  
  
I'm not the only one  
  
Rape me...  
  
The sound blared through her head as she felt her clothes being torn off. Rough hands grasped at her frail body. He pulled her hair and she winced. He smacked her again.  
  
"Do not move, do not make a sound, do not resist or I will kill you."  
  
A single tear ran down Kagome's cheek as her groped at her chest.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. The man looked at her. He slid his knife into her thigh. She groaned,  
  
"Do not speak."  
  
Kagome summoned all of her strength to reaming standing. Blood poured down her bear legs.  
  
'Inuyasha,' she thought sadly, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Rape me, Rape me my friend Rape me, Rape me again  
  
I'm not the only one  
  
Rape me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo whined pitifully.  
  
"Please go get her! Please don't let her leave me again! Go get her before something happens to her!"  
  
"Inuyasha, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"  
  
Sango motioned Inuyasha into a secluded corner.  
  
"Inuyasha, please go and retrieve Kagome, I have an ominous feeling in my stomach. No good will come of her returning ti her era."  
"Indeed," Miroku said, butting in, "there is a portentous presence in the air. You must go and retrieve lady Kagome before something dreadful happens. I sense a bad omen approaching."  
  
"Please Inuyasha, just this once? Drop your pride and go." Sango looked to him with sad pleading puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Feh, fine, jut this once though."  
  
Inuyasha turned on his heel and swiftly made his way towards the bone eaters well.  
  
He hesitated a moment before jumping in, an unsettling feeling had nestled itself in the pit of his stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!! Hello every one! Here is another chapter! (Like you didn't know that already!!!!!!!!) to all those who want candy from reviewing, ummmmm...tell your parents or friends that I said they have to give you some for being such great people!!!! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha! Here is something cool for all those reviewers who enjoy a good song!  
  
Put Them to Death  
Evil people with evil minds  
  
Slaughter their victims with ripping knives  
  
They should be caught and put to death  
  
Strapped to the chair, they should die there  
  
Blood spewing from their eyes  
  
As you here their sinful cries  
  
Destroy their evil minds  
  
We should take their fucking lives  
  
They should be caught and punished  
  
For what they have done  
  
Torture them slowly it would be fun  
  
Kill them all off one by one  
  
Let them go-no torture them slow  
  
Fuck you-and your kind  
  
We don't need you, or your lives  
  
Execute by injection  
  
Execution by electrocution  
  
Evil people with evil minds  
  
Slaughter their victims with ripping knives  
  
They should be caught and put to death  
  
Strapped to the chair, they should die there  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! 


	21. FRIGHTENED

Authors note!!!  
  
If any one wants to know, all the songs are from a band called Cannibal Corpse. I love that band! They are so great!!!!!!!!!! Woo-hoo! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! If anyone is a big Rurouni Kenshin fan then I recommend I'll Be Home for Christmas written by Dark Jisushiku! It's so sad! Now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Inuyasha crawled out of the old well, he smelled the dim stench of blood.  
  
'Kagome?! Where are you?'  
  
He ran from the well house following the aroma of blood. He weaved in and out of alleys. He couldn't seem to run fast enough. He was almost crying with frustration.  
  
'Where is she?' he thought frantically.  
  
He abruptly skidded to a halt. His keen eyes well adjusted to the darkness, he was able to make out a limp form on the ground. He approached slowly. Kagome lay sprawled on the ground, her back shoved up against a wall. Her clothes were lopsided, hastily put on. Her pale legs lay exposed in a pool of blood. He gasped as he saw the wound on her leg.  
  
She tried desperately to lift her head. It felt o heavy. She managed to look up. She saw the outline of a tall man looming over her. She whimpered.  
  
"Please don't, not again! Please leave me alone!"  
  
'She's terrified. Why?'  
  
Kagome cowered in fear, knotting in a ball.  
  
"Please," she whispered, "don't do it, not again. Please leave me alone, please just leave. Please." Her whispered plea left Inuyasha in a state of shock. He continued to stare at her. He took a small step forward. A moan escaped her lips.  
  
"No, not again, Inuyasha, please help me."  
  
The barely audible whisper reached Inuyasha's delicate ears.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered, "It's alright, I'm here now. What happened?"  
  
She looked up apprehensively. Relief flooded her features. She struggled to stand but collapsed from the wound on her leg.  
  
"Kagome! Don't try to move!"  
  
He moved forward quickly and tried to grab onto her arm. She jerked back violently, fear replaced her relieved face.  
  
"Don't, please don't touch me. I can do it myself."  
  
Inuyasha sat back startled.  
  
"Kagome? What happened?"  
  
Kagome bowed her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes.  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha, I was just walking when some guys grabbed me. They tried to take my money and when fought back they stabbed me, that's all."  
  
Inuyasha was too worried about her to doubt her words. Or to question why she was bruised or why her clothes were lopsided or why she smelled so much like another man. He was just glad she was alright. Unbeknownst to him, she WAS NOT alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome checked the ramen without speaking. She hadn't been speaking much. Sango watched her like a hawk, extremely worried about her.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" she nodded silently, "Are you sure?" another nod.  
  
Sango sighed kagome had been avoiding questions about the night Inuyasha had retrieved her. Kagome hadn't been sleeping, and when she did, she was plagued by nightmares or she just cried. She would never tell anyone what she had dreamt. Everyone had been extremely worried about her.  
  
Sango was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice as Miroku slunk up behind Kagome. He smirked evilly as he grabbed her butt. Kagome instantly whirled around. Miroku expected a slap in the face, but instead was greeted by a very frightened Kagome. He took a step back, startled.  
  
"WH-what do you want?" her voice shook violently with terror.  
  
Miroku's smirk had long since faded.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
As Miroku took a step forward to place a comforting hand on her shoulder she turned and fled, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She shook her head.  
  
"No, not again."  
  
She continued running until she collapsed sobbing on the ground. She stayed like that for several minuets, the tears refusing to cease.  
  
'I can't cry tears will make me weak. I don't want to be weak."  
  
She pushed her body up off the soft moss and up into a sitting position. She buried her emotions inside leaving an empty void in her stomach. She was giving up on hope, and living with a lie. She began to walk back to camp, careful placing a mask over her sorrow ridden face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango sat deep in thought beside Miroku.  
  
"What do you think could have made her act so strangely?"  
  
Miroku considered the question a minute before answering.  
  
"Indeed Kagome reacted strangely. She had a look of pure terror on her face as she ran. I am deeply troubled by her actions; we must take into consideration that something has happened unbeknownst to us."  
  
Sango nodded, he had said what she had been feeling.  
  
"Let's just await her return and then speak to her about it." Again Sango nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome did not return directly to Kaede's. She strayed into the forest, twirling softly in the warm breeze.  
  
Inuyasha looked on from above, his keen eyes following her frail body. He longed to reach out and stroke her delicate skin, but he restrained himself. It was a pleasure enough just to watch her angelic form.  
  
Kagome turned suddenly, sensing Inuyasha, she saw him sitting high up in a tree, a dreamy expression on his face. Feeling her eyes Inuyasha shook himself out of his fantasies. He stared right back down out Kagome, swooning as her fell into the pools of warm chocolate brown.  
  
"What are you string at?" Kagome asked apprehensively.  
  
"Feh! Nothing worth looking at, that's for sure."  
  
Kagome bowed her head.  
  
"You're right; I'm not worth looking at."  
  
Inuyasha almost fell off the branch,  
  
'What is she talking about, she knows I'm joking!'  
  
He stared intently at Kagome for a moment, he smelled salt. Was she crying?  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome just turned slowly and began to walk away.  
  
"Kagome wait! I didn't mean it! I think you're beautiful!"  
  
Kagome turned slowly and pinned Inuyasha to the branch with a glare. She shook her head furiously, trying to shake the pain away.  
  
"No Inuyasha, I am not beautiful. I am ugly and stupid and weak. I do not deserve to be looked." Her voice dripped with sadness. "I am just a stupid wench that can detect shikon shards. I cannot defend myself, I am weak and useless."  
  
Inuyasha sat speechless. Why would she think something like that? He jumped down from his perched position and enveloped Kagome in an embrace. He felt her muscles tense immediately.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, let me go, please!"  
  
He whispered plea was urgent and frightened. He released her and a wave of relief washed over her face. He watched as her muscles relaxed and her shoulders drooped.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?"  
  
She shook her head yes. She had quickly replaced her mask and her face was impassive. She stared at him with desperate empty eyes. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side; he knew she was lying to him. He shrugged it off.  
  
"Loving is so hard when you don't love yourself" she whispered. Inuyasha barely heard her.  
  
Kagome turned and left, this time he let her go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome! You're back!"  
  
Kagome flinched as Shippo threw himself into her arms. She looked past the fuzz ball in her arms and locked eyes with Sango. She sent a mental cry of help to her friend, hoping she would understand the pain she was struggling with. She felt like she was going to overflow.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango questioned. "Are you okay? You have been acting strangely lately."  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed with hurt. 'Again with the questions.'  
  
She faked a smile, "Yes, I'm fine Sango, thank you for asking though."  
  
The sun was setting and shadows flickered across her saddened face. She sighed, wrestling with her inner turmoil. 'I guess it's time to turn in then.'  
  
Her shoulders sagged as she walked slowly toward her sleeping bag.  
  
Invisible tears trickled down her cheeks, and pain and confusion and fear seared through her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!  
  
Please review!!!!!!!! I'll give you another chapter! Hehe! REVIEW! And because I like to, here is a poem courtesy of my friend (I can't tell you her name!)  
  
Tell my life to go away  
  
Tell my heart to die  
  
Say, 'come back another day'  
  
When I feel more alive  
  
My body now a hollow safe  
  
For secrets to be stored  
  
My thoughtless mind takes all the blame  
  
For words that I let go  
  
They drift into the minds of others  
  
Seeping through the dreams  
  
Take you pick, one or the other  
  
I'm tearing at the seams  
  
This causes people great disruption  
  
But to me, it's a relief  
  
Now my body lies six feet under  
  
And my mind can now run free  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. FREE THE PAIN

Authors note!!!  
  
Hello everyone! Welcome to another episode of Silent Screams! Now without further delay, I give you....Kagome!!! (Aren't you just shaking with excitement?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched silently as Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. Her arms stretched out trying to grasp something that inuyasha could not see. Then they fell limply to her sides. She whimpered.  
  
"No, please, don't!"  
  
Tears leaked from her eyes. She began to thrash around in her sleeping bag desperately. She suddenly stopped as if pinned down. She whimpered again.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. His ears perked up. "Please inuyasha, help me. Help me!"  
  
Her breath was ragged and her face was contorted with pain. She opened her mouth to scream but was cut short. A gagging sound erupted from her throat. As if something were being shoved in her mouth, causing her to choke. She clutched at her throat and mouth, and then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.  
  
Her tears gleamed in the moonlight. "Inuyasha, why didn't you save me?" her whisper was harsh and it dripped with sorrow.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He crawled over to Kagome's sleeping form and shook her gently cradling her in his arms. She didn't wake. He shook her a bit harder. This time he got a response. He wearily opened her eyes and seeing a shadowy figure hunched over her she screamed.  
  
"No! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! PLEASE! D-DON'T T-TOUCH ME!" she jumped out of her grasp and ran into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha followed her retreating form swiftly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat hunched over next to the hot springs. The bubbling water joined Kagome in a mournful chorus of pain and suffering. He tears dripped onto the mossy ground as she cried.  
  
'Why,' she thought, "Why do I feel like this? What is wrong with me? Why can't I just forget?'  
  
Her shoulders shook even harder as her sobs grew. She began to choke on her tears. She fell to the ground clutching at her heart.  
  
"WHY? WHY GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!! Why...why?"  
  
Her small fists pounded on the ground making soft thumping sounds. She buried her face in the moss and screamed.  
  
Inuyasha watched her as she began scratching at her wrists.  
  
'What is she doing?' he wondered.  
  
As she dug her nails into her wrist, blood began to seep out. Relief washed over her face as the pain shot through her. Inuyasha wanted to throw up.  
  
'Why is she doing that?'  
  
He steeped out from his hidden place in the bushes. Kagome's head snapped up. Fear widened her eyes; she had the look of a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes went back to their glazed look as she realized it was just inuyasha. She hastily hid her bloody wrist.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to tell me what's wrong." His voice pleaded with her. Kagome flinched at the caring and concern in his tone.  
  
"Nothing is wrong inuyasha," she forced a smile as she looked up at him. "I'm fine."  
  
"KAGOME!" she flinched again, scared that he was going to strike her. His tone immediately softened. "Kagome, I was watching you when you were sleeping. You have been acting weird ever since that night you ran away. What is going on? Every time someone touches you, you freak out!"  
  
Kagome considered telling him everything, in her heart she longed to fling herself in his arms and sob out the story, but her mind decided against it.  
  
"Inuyasha, I just had a nightmare, that's all. I'm fine really."  
  
Inuyasha pointed to the hand hidden behind her back.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
Kagome hastily thought up an excuse, "um, I had a bug bite and um, it itched so bad that when I scratched it, it started to bleed. It's nothing bad Inuyasha. Don't worry about me."  
  
She was more successful in forcing a smile. Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously, not believing a word of her story. He turned and left.  
  
"When you are ready to talk, I'm here for you. You should know that."  
  
Upon hearing this, a fresh wave of tears came, and she began ripping at the soft moss.  
  
"Damn you Inuyasha, DAMN YOU TO HELL! STOP TRYING TO BE SO GOD DAMN NOBLE!"  
  
Kagome fell asleep in a pool of her tears. Sleeping a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke to a smiling Sango.  
  
"Finally you're up!"  
  
Sunlight streamed through the leaves, dancing upon the ground.  
  
"Come on Kagome; let's take a dip in the hot springs! Miroku is still sleeping! Now's our chance."  
  
Kagome felt her spirits slightly. She nodded.  
  
As she began to undress Sango gasped. Kagome turned to see her staring at her hip.  
  
"Kagome," she breathed, "Where did you get those bruises?"  
  
Kagome looked down puzzled. The bruises she had received about two weeks ago had not yet disappeared. Kagome paled. Sango took notice of that.  
  
"Kagome, you are like a sister to me, please, I know something has happened to you. Please tell me what."  
  
Kagome slipped into the spring gasping at the heat of it. The steam relaxed her tense muscles as she began her story in a dead voice.  
  
"I went home because I got mad at inuyasha. I was so tired I just wanted some real food and a good nap. I should have stayed here. I would have to if inuyasha hadn't been pressuring me to find the jewel shards so much."  
  
She paused taking a shaky breath. Sango slipped into the spring beside kagome waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I went home and did normal things, I took a bath, had a nap and something to eat. I decided to go out window shopping."  
  
She didn't bother to explain window shopping to Sango since she didn't ask. It was getting harder and harder for her to speak. She swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"It was getting late so I decided to turn around and go home." By this point Kagome began to cry softly.  
  
"So," she gasped for air. "I started to head home. I was passing an alley and someone grabbed me from behind. He held a knife to my neck and said if I screamed he would kill me."  
  
Kagome began to sob, "H-he made me follow him into the dark alley, a-an- and, and then h-he...." she found she couldn't continue. She choked on her words and hoped Sango would understand.  
  
She looked at Sango's face; it was jumbled with disgust and anger. She had understood perfectly. She placed a protective arm over Kagome's frail shoulders.  
  
"That sick, sick bastard. Don't worry Kagome you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
Kagome waited to feel relieved and safe, but she didn't. She thought she would fell better of she told someone, but she didn't. She felt shamed that she couldn't protect herself, she felt small and afraid, like a child. But she hid all these feelings from Sango.  
  
"Please, Sango, let's keep this between us okay? Don't tell inuyasha or Miroku."  
  
Sango looked hesitant at first but then nodded.  
  
"A promise between sisters in all but blood."  
  
At this Kagome did feel safe. She was warmed by the thought that Sango really truly cared for her.  
  
"Thank you Sango." She whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!!  
  
I know this is a short chapter, and I'm sorry, but it's still a chapter, you have to take that into consideration right? Do you guys think I should continue on with the story for a lot longer, or make a sequel to it? I mean if I made a sequel I would still make this story have a good ending. So what do you think? A sequel, a whole new story, or just continue on with the same old stuff? Please review and tell me what you think! And just because I always do this, here is a song!  
  
The Exorcist  
Possessed By Evil Force  
  
Satan's Wrath will kill  
  
He will take your soul  
  
cast you to hell  
Demons dog domain  
  
Keeping me insane  
  
Evil curse my soul  
  
Burning away  
Satan's hell will burn  
  
Terrored cries are heard  
  
Ever lasting eternity  
  
Warriors of hell  
Unleashed men of sin  
  
Hatred hell within  
  
Sinners hate will die  
  
the exorcist  
I can see the light  
  
I don't want to burn  
  
Help me save my soul  
  
Let me live  
Your curse is not my fear  
  
Demons within me hear  
  
I will escape your wrath  
  
666  
This is not my way  
  
Doom, sorrow for eternity  
  
Lights shine below in hell  
  
forever burning  
Words of insanity scream out  
  
the final plea  
  
Evil voices scream out  
  
help me  
Demons in my body gone  
  
Sicken thoughts left beyond  
  
Haunted by evil memories  
  
Nightmares and sin  
My mind is burnt and black  
  
shadowed no way back  
  
Fear of living in hell  
  
axed my mind  
Memories held within  
  
Satan's gone in sin  
  
grasping to relieve the pain  
  
Scared for life  
Exorcism takes control  
  
beneath my body help my soul  
  
Save my soul from evil hell  
  
your spell is lost REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll give you another chapter! 


	23. PROMISES

Authors note!!!!!!!  
  
Okay! I will not cut the story off here. I will give it a proper ending and then start a new story. I don't know when though, hmmmmmm..... (I'm pondering), anywho, I don't want to keep you in suspense any longer I know you are DYING to hear more! Yeah right. Now without further ado I present to you THE STORY! (I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes that my computer does not pick up!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango walked with a protective arm around Kagome. She stared fiercely ahead. She was still fuming since Kagome had confessed to her what had happened.  
  
'That bastard! How could anyone even think of doing that to Kagome! I'd slaughter him myself but I have no way of passing through to Kagome's era, and if I tell inuyasha, Kagome will never forgive me. I don't know what to do!'  
  
Her eyes softened as she looked down at Kagome. She looked so small and frail, like a cowering rabbit. Her body trembled slightly.  
  
'Poor girl, I bet she has been terrified since that night, never being sure she is safe. Watching her back and always being on alert, it must be such a burden.'  
  
Kagome glanced up to see Sango starring at her. She stared right back at her. Her eyes were pleading and helplessly sad. Sango melted into a puddle of pity. She squeezed Kagome's shoulders tightly.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "I'll protect you."  
  
Kagome nodded, reassured as they reached camp.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku greeted them.  
  
"Where exactly have you two been for so long?" inuyasha asked clearly annoyed, "We have to hunt for the jewel shards! We have to collect them before Naraku does!"  
  
Inuyasha was startled when Kagome just nodded, pressing herself into Sango.  
  
'Why is she scared?' inuyasha thought, shooting Sango a curios glance. Sango just looked away and blew inuyasha off. He could almost smell the fear wafting from Kagome.  
  
Sango whispered something and seeing her nod released her and walked toward Keade's hut.  
  
"We'll leave as soon as I gather our belongings." Kagome stood shivering in the warm breeze, cold despite the warm temperature. Miroku took notice of this and his lecherous nature began to kick in. he slunk up beside Kagome and draped his arms over her 'accidentally' let his hand slip to her chest. Kagome, felt this and horrible memories came whizzing back.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Sango burst from the hut with her boomerang bone.  
  
"HENTAI!" she screamed as she began to pound him into the ground.  
  
Kagome stood, frozen in place, her eyes wide with fear. Her mouth hung slightly open. She clutched at her throat, she couldn't breath. Her body shook violently. Inuyasha stared at her, severely alarmed. He had no idea what to do.  
  
Sango stop her beating for a split second and her gave swept over to Kagome. She immediately dropped her boomerang and ran over to her friend. She clasped her shoulders and shook her roughly.  
  
"Kagome! Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
Kagome didn't respond, she just stood with her eyes wide gasping for air. Sango sighed and winced as she smacked Kagome. She looked at Sango startled.  
  
"Thank you," she managed to gasp out before collapsing.  
  
Sango caught her in mid fall. She turned to inuyasha,  
  
"Take her inside; do not let anyone enter besides yourself and me. Understand? Or do I need to repeat myself?"  
  
Inuyasha just nodded. He scooped up Kagome's limp body and carried her silently to Keade's hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He mopped the sweat from her pale brow as she tossed and turned on the pallet on the floor. She groaned and opened her eyes. As her vision cleared inuyasha came into focus. She looked around,  
  
"What am I doing in here?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted outside; you have been unconscious for about 12 hours."  
  
Kagome shrugged, it was better then being awake, "were you here the whole time?"  
  
Color crept into inuyasha's cheeks. "Feh, I was only here because Sango would kill ,e if I didn't watch over you." Kagome watched as he looked away, blushing furiously.  
  
He turned back to face her. His face serious and creased with concern.  
  
"Kagome please tell me what's going on, I'm begging you. I care about you and hate to see you in pain."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and once again she felt the overwhelming desire to throw herself into his strong capable arms. But she held back the tears and cooled the burning desire. She forced a smile and said,  
  
"I told you inuyasha, nothing is wrong. Please believe me."  
  
She was so close to tears. She stood up to leave. Inuyasha blocked the door.  
  
"Inuyasha," she pleaded.  
  
"No, tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I said nothing! Now SIT BOY!"  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
His face kissed the dirt and all he could do was watch Kagome's fleeing feet. As soon as she was gone, he chased after her. Silently stalking her through the trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha came upon her standing at the edge of a cliff. She could run no further.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly, she turned slowly.  
  
"You can't keep running. I will always catch you. So will the memories that haunt you. No matter how fast you run, or how hard you work, or how much you cry, or no matter how hard you try, they will always catch you. Stop running."  
  
The wind whipped Kagome's hair wildly around her face. It billowed out from behind her, the breeze gently caressing her sad face. She shook her head gently making her hair flourish in the wind even more.  
  
"Kagome, tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I told you Inuyasha, nothing is wrong! Just leave me alone. I am fine."  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" "THEN DON'T ASK!" she bellowed back at him.  
  
He stood back shocked. So she had been lying.  
  
"Kagome, you can trust me. I would never do any purposefully hurtful to you. You know that."  
  
"Do I inuyasha? I can recall many times when you broke my heart.' She replied bitterly.  
  
"You are skirting the subject! Just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Kagome gave into her desire and ran sobbing into Inuyasha's muscular arms.  
  
"Oh inuyasha," she sobbed, "I-it was so terrible. I d-didn't know what to do. I-I was so scared!"  
  
She hiccupped and began telling him the whole story. He pulled her closer breathing in her scent. He was going to make that worthless human pay.  
  
"Inuyasha, let's just stay here, promise me we won't have to go back. I don't want to go back! Promise me inuyasha, promise you'll stay here with me! Please don't leave me!"  
  
"I promise Kagome. I won't ever leave you."  
  
Kagome, lulled by the beating of his heart, fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I honestly don't know how to end this. I want to write a new story where something happens and Kagome goes insane and tries to commit suicide. They put her in a mental hospital......I think you get the point. So anyway since it's my style here is a treat, but be warned, it's not for you to eat!  
  
The Cryptic Stench  
Tearing at my neck my sharpened teeth pierce the meat  
  
My warm bloodied prey sustains my life for one more day  
  
The oldest of souls, left behind after life  
  
Before death I was nothing but human  
Indulgence in the blood, intoxicated from its drug  
  
It warms my cold soul  
Tapping the gushing sap, trickling down my throat  
  
Rejuvenation of my body  
  
No blood left to scab  
  
Now it flows through my veins  
Heaven I have found  
  
Fear in my grip  
  
Transcend beyond mortal  
  
The sweet blood  
  
I will swallow  
  
Draining the inner spirit  
  
Feasting on the power  
  
Knowing only pleasure  
  
Human blood I devour  
Ghastly beauty look into my eyes  
  
to reproduce with the living  
  
every century  
Impregnation of the virgin  
  
I drink the blood of the unborn  
  
Returning to my grave  
  
dragging my blood drained prey  
  
My body burns from the light  
  
Sleeping until night  
In my clutch, you greet me with open arms  
  
soon I will rip them off  
  
And drink the blood from the stumps  
  
Life and death are too clear  
  
but mankind is blind to see  
  
the twisted path of their own mortality  
Scripts of the dead Netherworld knowledge  
  
Rotten fragrance lingers  
  
Unleash the odor  
  
I have raised  
Vampire  
  
Zombie  
  
Sucking on  
  
Arteries  
  
body  
  
numbs  
  
One of my sons died for your sins  
  
Resurrect him so I can  
  
drink his blood again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh here is something else really cool!  
  
Sleep  
Someone wake me  
  
from this nightmare  
  
I've become my darkest fear  
  
Awaken to the sight  
  
of your hacked up family  
  
their spirits are trapped  
  
beyond the cemetery  
Bodies rotting, but I'm not sleeping  
  
Scream you're not dreaming  
  
Someone wake me  
  
form this nightmare  
  
I've become my darkest fear  
  
Came to life  
  
in my mind  
  
A world of darkness  
  
forever sleeping in this coffin  
  
Eternally dreaming... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME HOW I SHOULD END THIS! REVIEW! 


	24. UNEXPECTED SURPRISE

Authors note!  
  
Okay, I think this is going to be my last chapter. So sad I know. I just don't want to make it continue for ever. I might make a sequel to it though. Any way, I don't have really have a plan for this chapter, so I am just going to wing it. I have decided not to bring Naraku or any others into this story, sorry if that's what you were hoping for! Review and tell me how I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat staring listlessly into nothingness. Her hair swayed gently in the breeze. Sakura petals swirled around overhead, the long grass swishing softly with them. A tear shattered the peaceful mood as Kagome burst into tears.  
  
She had been crying a lot lately. A permanent depressing cloud had settled itself over her head. She slept either too much or too little, she either ate too much or nothing at all. When she did eat, she ended up throwing it up. She felt horrible.  
  
She was pregnant.  
  
She felt as if she was breaking from the inside. When she had first found out, she had panicked. Then she was ashamed. She couldn't bring herself to tell inuyasha or Sango. She spent most of her time alone now. She was afraid inuyasha would smell a change in her.  
  
"I don't want to be like this!" she moaned, "I'm not ready for a child!"  
  
Her muffled cries increased suddenly he felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned. Miroku stood there smiling.  
  
"Cheer up Lady Kagome. It is indeed a fine day."  
  
He plopped down beside Kagome and put a reassuring arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome; I know what you are going through. I am here for you whenever you need to talk, I will help you through this. "  
  
Kagome's eyes widened through her tears.  
  
"H-how do you know?"  
  
"My mother," his voice was bitter, and his smile faltered slightly, "My mother went through the same thing. All I could do was stand by and watch. I was helpless."  
  
Kagome pressed herself into Miroku and began to sob.  
  
"Oh Miroku, I don't even know who the father is! I-I don't want a child like this!"  
  
"Hush Kagome, for I know something you do not," Kagome pulled her head from his shoulder and stared at him with anxious eyes. "Inuyasha loves you and no matter what the child looks like or who the father is, he will love it as much as he loves you. Now dry your tears and be happy."  
  
Kagome, for the first time in a month, smiled. She hugged Miroku and he surprisingly did nothing lecherous. He simply smiled back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha glared bitterly at the scene playing out before him. He watched as Kagome sobbed into Miroku's arms. He growled and almost threw himself at Miroku when Kagome smiled and hugged him. He didn't understand why Kagome could never talk to him, but could always seem to confide in someone else.  
  
He turned slowly and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked back to camp, being led by the hand by Miroku. She felt secure again. But her stomach fluttered at the thought of announcing her news. Miroku turned to face her. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine."  
  
She just nodded as the entered the village. Inuyasha Shippo and Sango ran to meet them.  
  
"Come on guys, we have to get a move on. I just got a really good lead on a huge shikon shard!" Sango announced.  
  
Everyone turned to go nut Miroku yanked their attention back.  
  
"Please everyone listen, Kagome has an announcement."  
  
All eyes turned to her, she shifted uncomfortably. Miroku gave her hand another squeeze as if to say 'you can do it.'  
  
She nodded, took a breath and mumbled in a soft tone,  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
It took a moment to register. Inuyasha stood with a horrified look on his face. Sango's face was impassive, and Shippo, he began to cry.  
  
"But I thought you were my momma!"  
  
She gathered Shippo in her arms and calmed him with soothing whispers. Inuyasha turned and fled. She looked after him wearily, she new it would take time to deal with the information she had just handed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat high up in a tree, bathing in self pity. He was ashamed. He had claimed Kagome for his own and just look what had happened. Miroku appeared suddenly before him.  
  
"Inuyasha come down here, we need to talk!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't argue just jumped down and glared at Miroku.  
  
"What?" he asked icily.  
  
Miroku took a breath, "This might come as a shock inuyasha, but the child is yours."  
  
Inuyasha fell over, anime style. (Is there any other way to fall over in an anime other then anime style? Think about it!) He quickly regained his composure.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I saw the bite marks on Kagome, you marked her as your own didn't you?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded ashamed. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It has to do with everything. Kagome was pregnant with another mans child yes, but when you claimed her and she became yours, the child growing within her became yours also. This child will have demon blood running through its veins same as you."  
  
Inuyasha just stood bewildered for a moment, and then a smile spread across his face. He burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Miroku asked.  
  
"HA! I got someone to bear my child before you! HA! That's a good one you lecher!"  
  
An evil grin slid onto Miroku's face, he shook his head,  
  
"1.) You did not ask Kagome to bear your child, 2.) Kagome does not know she is bearing your child, and 3.) I wasn't supposed to tell, but Sango is currently bearing my child! In your face inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha continued to laugh but stopped when Miroku pointed out that Kagome didn't know that she was bearing his child. Miroku must have realized this.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell her. I'll explain all the details and answer her questions."  
  
Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. Miroku turned and headed back to camp. He whistled to himself all the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!!!!  
  
Okay, so maybe this wasn't my last chapter. So what? Do you really care? Of course not. Since this is not a gruesome or sad or whatever chapter I won't put one of my normal songs up. I'll put a relatively happier one up okay?  
  
ATTITUDE  
  
Attitude, you got some fucking attitude  
  
I can't believe what you say to me  
  
You got some attitude  
Inside your feeble brain there's probably a whore  
  
If you don't shut your mouth you're gonna feel the floor  
Attitude, the one you got, oh baby  
  
Attitude, the one you got, oh baby  
  
Attitude, attitude  
Inside your feeble brain there's probably a whore  
  
If you don't shut your mouth you're gonna feel the floor  
Attitude, you got some fucking attitude  
  
(Attitude) I can't believe what you say to me  
  
You got some attitude  
Attitude, you got some fucking attitude  
  
(Attitude) I can't believe what you say to me  
  
You got some attitude ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
this is one of my favorite misfit's songs! I have no idea why, I thought the ppart where they say: inside your feeble brain there's probably a whore, if you don't shut your mouth your gonna feel the floor, I thought it kind of related to inuyasha because of the prayer beads! Anyway, review please! 


	25. FALLEN

Authors note! Okay, the last chapter might have been a little confusing. The child was originally the rapist's. Then, when inuyasha marked Kagome, he claimed her, he also claimed the child, and thus the child is his. Demon blood will flow through its veins. It's like inuyasha got Kagome pregnant without touching her. Sorry if it was confusing. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat high up in a tree. How she got up there Miroku didn't know. He jumped as a teardrop fell from the tear and splattered on his cheek.  
  
"Damn!" he thought, "She's crying. Maybe now isn't the best time to disturb her, but I did promise inuyasha I would talk to her. Oh well."  
  
Miroku sighed in defeat and began to climb the tree. He was out of breath as he heaved himself onto the branch next to Kagome.  
  
"Hello Miroku," Kagome said without turning around, "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Miroku gasped for a few seconds, catching his breath. He nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"About what pray-tell?"  
  
He took another deep breath,  
  
'Man,' kagome thought trying not to laugh, 'I always thought Miroku was in great shape.'  
  
A small giggle escaped her tight lips.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
  
"Kagome, why were you crying?"  
  
Kagome turned to look at him. Her eyes were shimmering with tears. Her hair was slightly rumpled.  
  
"Miroku, I do not know who the father of this child is. I will not be able to give them a normal life. I want them to have father! I don't want them to go through the pain I went through! I just....I just wish I knew who the father was."  
  
Miroku smirked. "You might not know who the father is, but I do." "WHAT?! TELL ME!"  
  
"I do not know who the original father is, but I can tell you that at this moment, inuyasha is the father."  
  
Kagome stared at him. She looked like she had been slapped. He slowly shook her head.  
  
"No, inuyasha can't be, he wouldn't do this to me. HE WOULDN'T! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! IT WASN'T HIM! INUYASHA ALWAYS PROTECTS ME! HE WOULDN'T TOUCH ME IF HE KNEW IT WOULD HURT ME!"  
  
She was hysterical. Tears were forming pools in her eyes and rapidly spilling out.  
  
'Shit!' Miroku thought, 'she didn't understand me!'  
  
"Kagome he said, attempting to calm her down, you didn't let me finish."  
  
Kagome looked through her hands, her sobs quieting. She waited for an explanation. Tears still trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"What happened to you that night.....well, that wasn't inuyasha. I'm sorry I didn't explain before. Inuyasha wouldn't hurt you I know."  
  
Kagome nodded, reassuring herself.  
  
"A few days ago, when you were unconscious, inuyasha claimed you. He sank his fangs into you, marking you. Technically you belong to him, and he to you, you are his mate, or his woman."  
  
Miroku paused, letting this sink in, and then he was off again.  
  
"When inuyasha claimed you he also claimed the child inside of you. When the child is born, it will have demon blood and some demon characteristics. It might even inherit some of your miko powers."  
  
Kagome stared into space for a moment. She was overwhelmed with the information she had just been burdened with. Inuyasha's child? Did he know? Why did he claim her? Questions bubbled in her mind. Suddenly it was all too much for her. She slipped into unconsciousness and slipped off the branch and plummeted to the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku's scream did not cover the cracking sound as Kagome hit the ground.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome was dead. The fall had snapped her back neatly in two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST JOKING!!!!!!!! Got you didn't I? I knew I did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha doubled over in pain as his heart practically ripped in two.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
His eyes widened as he remembered one of the laws of choosing a mate. The bond between mates was unbreakable. It was more then skin deep. They shared happiness, sadness, everything. Including pain.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself over, patting his arms and legs, checking for wounds.  
  
'If I'm not hurt, then Kagome....." he broke off and began to run blindly towards where he thought Kagome would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku jumped down nimbly from the high branch. Her frantically ran over to Kagome's motionless for. She had landed partially on her back and partially on her side. Her head had been hit hard. Blood trickled down her forehead and from a small cut on her lip.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?!!! DAMN!"  
  
Kagome did not respond to Miroku's calls and he was afraid to move her in fear of further injury. He gently picked up her wrist and felt for a pulse. There was none.  
  
'I-is s-she....no, she c-can't be!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!  
  
I know, I know, it's short but I don't wanna write anymore today, plus I have to get off the computer and I wanted to leave it a little cliffy. Here's a treat, but be warned, it's not to eat! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Even In Death"  
  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
It leads me to where you lay  
  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me  
  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lies"  
  
Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
You will never be strong enough  
  
You will never be good enough  
  
You were never conceived in love  
  
You will not rise above  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree  
  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! 


	26. LIVING IN DEATH

Authors note!!!!!  
  
Hi everyone! Maybe I should say this before I get in trouble! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I am simply borrowing them for this story. This goes for all previous and future chapters also. Is she dead? Or is she not? Hmmmmmmmm....I guess you're just going to have to read and find out. Now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on Inuyasha-  
  
Miroku jumped down nimbly from the high branch. Her frantically ran over to Kagome's motionless for. She had landed partially on her back and partially on her side. Her head had been hit hard. Blood trickled down her forehead and from a small cut on her lip.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?!!! DAMN!"  
  
Kagome did not respond to Miroku's calls and he was afraid to move her in fear of further injury. He gently picked up her wrist and felt for a pulse. There was none.  
  
'I-is s-she....no, she c-can't be!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha realized he was running in circles. He stopped and tried to calm himself down so he could sniff out Kagome. He quickly picked up her scent and went sprinting towards it.  
  
He skidded into the clearing and took in the scene before him. Miroku was sitting in a fetal position a look of suppressed panic on his face. His gave slid over to kagome. He sank to his knees.  
  
'No, NO!' he thought feverishly. 'This can't be happening!'  
  
He crawled over to Miroku.  
  
"What happened here?" inuyasha asked fearing the worst.  
  
Miroku stared blankly at Kagome for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I told her."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Sh-she fell from the tree. She was so high up and it happened so quickly, I couldn't catch her." Tears began to fall from his closed eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't say that! She's not dead!"  
  
Miroku nodded his head.  
  
"She is dead, the child is not."  
  
Inuyasha wanted to scream. He felt his insides tightening. He crawled over to her limp form and laid his ear down to her chest, searching for a heartbeat. There was none.  
  
Inuyasha pounded the ground with his fists.  
  
"NO! NOT NOW! GOD DAMNIT KAGOME COME BACK! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME?!!!!"  
  
Tears poured out of his amber orbs. Sobs racked his shoulders. All the happiness he felt with kagome, all the joy and delight he felt with her was gone. She had taken it with her.  
  
Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha continued to sob.  
  
"Inuyasha, the child is still alive, it will stay that way until Kagome's body starts to decompose, I thought you should know."  
  
Miroku spoke in a monotone. Kagome had so much promise, so much spirit he didn't understand how she could be dead. The information did not completely register in his mind. He just sat and stared and cried.  
  
"KAGOME! COME BACK! PLEASE! DON"T LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN!"  
  
Inuyasha buried his head in her bloody shirt, trying to breathe in her scent. Memories of the times they had spent together played silently in his head.  
  
His ears flicked as he heard a faint heartbeat. He head snapped up. Kagome opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, "I just wanted to say.." she paused, it hurt to speak, "I wanted to say I love you,"  
  
With that her heartbeat faded and her life slipped out of her fingers.  
  
"Kagome! KAGOME WAIT! I LOVE YOU TOO! COME BACK!"  
  
Tears flowed even more heavily now. He was in such mental and emotional pain that he was unaware of a new presence.  
  
"I-inuyasha,"  
  
Miroku faltered. Inuyasha turned to see Sessomaru and Rin. Sessomaru stared icily at Kagome's limp form.  
  
"So, you're wench died did she? I have come to claim the sword that is destined to be mine."  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and continued to sob. Sessomaru stared more closely at Kagome. A light bulb clicked on above his head.  
  
"So I see your wench was pregnant. It also seems that the child still lives."  
  
Rin's eyes widened. She knelt down beside Kagome and placed a small hand delicately on her stomach.  
  
"This child will have no mother. She may not have a father." Tears began to cascade down her cheeks, "I know what it's like not to have parents."  
  
She squared her shoulders and tried to stop the tears. They just kept coming. She shook kagome's shoulder gently.  
  
"You need to wake up, you have to!" Rin spoke in an urgent whisper. "Please wake up! PLEASE!"  
  
Rin hung her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes.  
  
"Rin, why do you want this woman to live? Why are you so upset?"  
  
She spoke without looking up, "I lived without parents, and you have no idea how much it hurts. I want this child to live and have a mom. I don't want them to cry. I wan them to have what I don't."  
  
Rin spoke with much more maturity then Sessomaru had ever heard, although it hurt him to see Rin cry, he did not visibly show it.  
  
"You want this woman to live? Is that what you desire?"  
  
Rin nodded and looked up with him. He knew she was remembering her mother. Sessomaru stepped forward and grew his sword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat in a grassy meadow. Izumi sat across from her, smiling happily. She simply stared not saying anything, content with just Kagome's presence. Kagome watched as two white butterflies floated down to a flower and gently landed on it.  
  
"The fragrance of the flowers, the play of shadows and light, the gleam on the grass-these are the keys to your innocence."  
  
And as she spoke, a patch of grass shimmering in the sun reminded her if her child hood, and she was filled with a distant but familiar sense of peace. Izumi began to fade in front of kagome, she continued to smile.  
  
"I'm glad I got to see you again."  
  
The butterflies flew from the flower and fluttered through Izumi's fading image. They rose toward the trees, spiraling around each other, and disappearing among the branches of a sycamore. Kagome tilted her head back, above her vast fields of cirrus clouds rippled in the stratosphere. She sighed.  
  
"I'm alone again, I wish inuyasha was here."  
  
She fingered the chains that bound her to the ground.  
  
"At least I got to tell him I loved him, oh well, who cares if he didn't love me back."  
  
She snatched her fingers back as the chains sliced neatly. She looked up, but found she had closed her eyes.  
  
'Funny, I don't remember closing my eyes, and why am I lying down?'  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome? Are you....are you really back?"  
  
"Of course she is filthy half breed; my sword has the power to resurrect the dead."  
  
Kagome strained her head to see Sessomaru.  
  
"You brought me back from the dead? But why?"  
  
"I asked him to," said Rin cheerfully. "Fluffy is really nice once you get past the ego."  
  
Kagome giggled "Fluffy?" she inquired, Kagome watched in shock as Sessomaru actually blushed. She tried to contain her laughter, but she couldn't. The chortles tumbled out of her mouth and she doubled over in a fit. Sessomaru growled.  
  
"Let's go Rin, inuyasha, I'll be back." Kagome realized she wasn't injured any longer.  
  
"THANK YOU FLUFFY!"  
  
She erupted in another fit of giggles. She suddenly was being crushed by a pair of strong arms. She felt inuyasha's tears as they fell from his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I had lost you, I couldn't do anything. If Sessomaru hadn't of come along, I wouldn't know what I would do. I so glad you're alive!"  
  
Kagome pushed inuyasha away; he stared at her, hurt clear in his eyes. She gasped for air.  
  
"Sorry inuyasha, I couldn't breathe, plus you don't want to crush your child do you?"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Miroku told me."  
  
She flung herself on inuyasha and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"I couldn't be happier."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, neither could he.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!  
  
I'll write another chapter to wrap things up, don't worry! Anyway, I hope you'll review! I would appreciate it! I don't know how to end this! AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M PANICING!  
  
Here's a little something from me to you!  
  
"Solitude"  
  
How many times have you told me you love her  
  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
  
How long have I stood here beside you  
  
I live through you  
  
You looked through me  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
How many times have I done this to myself  
  
How long will it take before I see  
  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
  
Who now is left alone but me  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Forever me and forever you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Only you, only true  
  
Everyone leaves me stranded  
  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
  
I can't stay here another night  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
Who could it be  
  
Ooh, Can't you see  
  
All along it was me  
  
How can you be so blind  
  
As to see right through me  
  
And Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Forever me and forever you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Only you, only true  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
please review! PLEASE! REVIEW IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE KAGOME ALIVE AGAIN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (that's my little ransom note! Te-he). REVIEW! 


	27. GOODBYE

Authors note!!!!  
  
Alas, that s the end of my story. I know, I kind of ended it abruptly, but oh well. I am in the process of writing my new fic. I plan to post it sometime this week. I hope everyone will read and review it! Thanks to all the great reviews throughout the story! I really appreciate it!!!! I couldn't have done it without all the reviewers! Give yourself a pat on the back!!!! YAY YOU! Until next time.........GOODBYE!  
  
-PEACE! 


	28. THE END IS HERE

Goodbye  
So this is where I say goodbye  
  
This is where my story ends  
  
And if there's one thing that I've learned from life  
  
It's that it gets you in the end  
So goodbye my friend  
  
Goodbye  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
Goodbye 


End file.
